


I Don't Think I Have This

by Centa0592



Series: Life as we know it [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20 year old Louis, 23 year old Harry, Alpha Hary, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Zayn, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Drugs, F/M, Harry is still cheeky, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Possessive Harry, Possessive Louis, Possessive Zayn, Sex, Some Angst In This One, Some violence later on, Stressed Louis, Younger Louis, flatmates, like some heavy zouis friendship, louis mpreg, niall and liam have this thing going, some what of a mystery plot, that they refuse to admit, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Flatmates. I guess you can read this w/o reading the first one but you should probably read the first one first. </p><p> </p><p>It's been seven months since Louis got pregnant and just when he thought things were getting to some form of normalcy a stranger comes bringing strange news that throws a curve ball in Louis' life. With past memories being brought up, having to discover hidden truths, and trying to bring twins into the world Louis is a little bit overwhelmed. He's just glad he's got his flatmates in his corner to help him along the way, that and the fact that Harry is going to be the best father ever. If only the alpha can learn to stop being so jealous. </p><p>or </p><p>The one where:</p><p>Harry is a jealous Alpha who loves his Omega<br/>Louis is a pregnant Omega just trying to make it to the next day<br/>Niall and Liam are mischievous Betas not to be trusted<br/>and<br/>Zayn is an alpha who still doesn't know what personal space is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a smell in the air and Harry couldn’t decipher what the smell was he just knew that it was awful. Not even normal awful but _god is it in my mouth_ type of awful and he thinks the smell is coming from the person beside him.

 

 

Since Louis has been pregnant he’s been letting out these silent farts that will definitely make your eyes water and nose burn but Harry hasn’t the heart to confront his lover about the fart smells yet. Louis is a tad bit sensitive and Harry telling him that his farts make the Alpha want to dive off a cliff would pretty much push the Omega over the edge so Harry is trying to deal with it.

 

 

 It’s just hard to deal with when it’s five in the morning and you’re wide awake because a smell has crept into your nose and decided to reside there for what seems like eternity. Louis snores deeper and shifts his hips so his bum is directly pointing towards Harry and the alpha’s eyes go cross as he gets a second whiff of stinky Louis fart and he has to force himself not to gag. Imagine getting stuck in a small room with a rotten egg stink bomb, that’s what it feels like to Harry right now and the worse part of it all is that the older man wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

Okay that's a lie, he would definitely take a non-stinky Louis any day but he realizes that it all comes with the territory. The good and the bad, the pretty and the ugly, the rose blossoms and the rotten eggs. Harry has to stop his mind melt when he sniffs again because the smell has gotten worse, it feels as if Louis is somehow doing it on purpose; like his self-conscious is secretly mad at the alpha and wants revenge or something. Maybe it’s Louis’ ex coming back from the grave, trying to keep the two apart by using deadly fart gases.

 

 

Or maybe Louis is bloated and gaseous because he’s carrying two lovely pups in his tummy and Harry should just fucking deal with it. Then again surely Louis wouldn’t notice if the alpha stepped out onto the balcony for like ten minutes tops.

 

 

At least he hopes the omega doesn’t notice.

 

 

Louis noticed.

 

 

Harry didn’t even get one toe onto the ground before Louis was shifting in bed, blindly looking for the warmth of Harry’s body and the sight alone made Harry want to coo. Swollen little fingers tightened around the elder’s arm and Harry sighed as he shifted closer to the person beside him using his entire body to engulf the smaller lad. This, this wasn’t so bad. The smell was starting to evaporate and Harry could finally close his eyes and drift off into slumber once more.

 

 

Or at least he had hoped to drift off, but was soon awaken when a small _psst_ sound came from in between familiar buttcheeks that belonged to his lover. Harry held his breath for as long as he could manage in the darkness of the room and was about to give Louis the benefit of the doubt when suddenly he felt the omega shake up and down. It took him a moment but he realized Louis was laughing. He was fucking laughing because he knew his farts were deadly and he thought it was funny. Harry was torn between wanting to marry the omega right then on the spot and dramatically flinging himself out of the room.

 

 

He did both.

 

X

 

Not everything has been rainbows and sunshine since Louis found out he was pregnant. There have been some tantrums, some mood swings, some crazy hunger cravings, and even mini waves of massive jealously. And then there’s been Louis. No but seriously, Harry has been handling the pregnancy a lot worse than Louis has because the Alpha is on a learning curve.

 

 

His inner Alpha just wants to scream **_MINE MINE MINE_** 24/7, not wanting Louis to even take a piss alone out of fear that his omega and pups would be harmed. Then there are moments when Harry just eats everything in sight because his metabolism has increased and he’s always just so hungry, and horny. It’s rather annoying really but Louis doesn’t seem to mind.

 

 

Liam and Niall do mind, Zayn not so much.

 

 

Zayn hasn’t been around much, he comes and goes just to check on Louis but he’s always busy these days and it hurts Harry because he knows Louis misses his friend but there isn’t anything the alpha can do about it. Zayn has a girlfriend now, and she constantly demands most of Zayn’s time and attention, must to Louis’ annoyance.

 

 

Harry made the mistake in teasing Louis once, saying he was just jealous because Zayn finally has an Omega of his own. Harry spent that night sleeping with Liam and Niall in their small bed and since then decided it was best not to tease Louis anymore.

 

 

That was another thing that changed. Liam and Niall have this thing going on where they sleep in the same bed every night but they don’t have sex. It makes zero sense to Harry but who is he to judge? The beta pair have been extremely helpful with handling Louis’ pregnancy so Harry just lets them be. Anne has been a great help with the pregnancy as well. She single handedly reformed Louis’ old room into a nursery completely decked out with lime green and blue everything. It looks adorable and Louis sat in one of the rocking chairs crying his eyes out the day the room was done.

 

 

Louis has been more emotional in the past months, the doctors all say it’s perfectly normal but Harry’s not so sure. He’s not so sure that the drugs Louis’ mum gave him were legit pills because Louis hasn’t been having normal side effects of being a pregnant Omega. Take for instance last month. Louis growled, not an Omega growl but one that made Harry shiver.

 

 

All the lads were out at lunch and a Beta Harry used to fuck around with came up to him flirting. She didn’t take the dismissal by Harry well; as a matter of fact she got so angry she threw a drink in Harry’s face and proceeded to walk away but was grabbed by Louis, who had jumped from out of his seat. The Omega growled in her face and pushed her onto the floor. Harry was terrified Louis was going to hit her so he grabbed his mate from behind only to have the smaller boy turn towards him with angry red eyes that quickly turned back blue.

 

 

Harry was startled and shaken and the boys were just as in shock as he. Louis acted as if nothing even happen so Harry brushed it off but he made a mental note. There were a lot of mental notes in his head by now. One mental note was that Louis was developing breasts. Not in a bad way but his chest was definitely more puffy and larger than before and that can’t be normal. What else isn’t normal is Louis’ energy. Sometimes the Omega can run a 7k and then other times he refuses to get out of the bed for days at a time.

 

 

Harry is out of his element and he is just so glad he has his family and the lads to keep him sane. He can’t wait to be a father and he just hopes Louis is okay in the process.

 

X

 

Louis’ tummy was hurting and he couldn’t stop frowning at the cup of ginger ale in his hand. He missed beer, like really missed beer and smoking. He missed weed so much and he was so upset because his tummy won’t stop hurting and the ginger ale in his hand refuses to turn into beer no matter how long he stares at it. It’s all so frustrating. The icing on top of the cake is the fact that Zayn hasn’t been home in a few days because his new girlfriend is a clingy piece of shit.

 

 

Not that Louis is jealous or anything because he’s not. It’s just he misses Zayn, Harry is ignoring him in favor of playing the Wii and his ginger ale doesn’t contain any liquor. Needless to say Louis’ a tad bit agitated.

 

 

“Lou, why are you giving me vibes?” Harry questions, still playing the game and not bothering to turn around to look at his mate. Louis frowns at the back of Harry’s big head.

 

 

“That sounded dirty, like the time you asked Niall’s gran to cultivate you.” Harry chuckles and leans back against the couch so Louis could reach the top of his head and scratch.

 

 

“I didn’t mean it in a naughty way you pervert. I can feel the angry waves coming off of you ten fold.” Louis sighs again, heavily.

 

 

“I don’t like Zayn’s girlfriend. I mean he hasn’t been home in a way because of her and I think they’re moving too fast. Don’t you think they’re moving too fast?” Harry hums but doesn’t respond verbally and Louis nips at the alpha’s neck.

 

 

“I mean don’t you agree that she’s annoying? And what’s with all the eggs? She cooks eggs like every fucking morning and the flat smelled like curry for a week straight that one time she stayed over for a couple days.” Harry gasps and turns around to point a scolding finger towards Louis.

 

 

“Louis, did you just make a racist comment?” Louis frowns at being scolded at.

 

 

“No I didn’t. I say she smelled like curry because she fucking smells like curry. The crazy bitch puts it in everything she makes including eggs! Who the fuck does that?” Louis shouts and Harry places a hand over his mouth.

 

 

“Don’t call women bitches’ Lou, it’s not proper.” Is all Harry says in return and then the alpha goes back to playing his game while Louis sulks. Louis wasn’t done complaining about Zayn’s girlfriend yet and he wants his alpha’s attention back on him. So in a haste decision he gets up and unplugs the gaming system.

 

 

Harry’s fingers freeze on the controller and he simply blinks at the blank screen because he didn’t save. He’s spent two fucking months beating a level he finally beat and he didn’t save and Louis just turned the game off.

 

 

Cold eyes turned towards the pregnant Omega and Louis at least had enough audacity to look ashamed while trying to crawl into the alpha’s lap; looking as small and cute as possible.

 

 

“I might have over reacted.” Harry’s eyes widened and his eyebrows raised at the statement.

 

 

“Over reacted??? 2 months Louis! 2 fucking months beating that damn level and now I’ve got to start all over again…I should fucking spank you or something. What do proper alpha’s do to bad omega’s??” Louis tucked his face into Harry’s neck and wrapped arms around the elder, whose lap he was sitting in. Harry peeled the boy away to give him a stern look.

 

 

“What has gotten into you?” Harry questioned and Louis’ voice softened as he responded.

 

 

“I don’t know…” Louis mumbled and Harry instantly felt like shit for shouting.

 

 

“Are you? Are you jealous that Zayn’s got a girl?” Louis scrunched up his nose and tucked his nose into Harry’s neck, trying to burrow himself further into his alpha.

 

 

“No, I just, I don’t know. I just want some attention.” Louis admitted with a blush on his cheeks and Harry smiled standing up abruptly. Louis, startled, clung to Harry’s broad shoulders as Harry placed him on the couch.

 

 

“If my Omega wants my attention then he will have my attention. I am at your service M’ lord. Do to me as you wish.” Harry stated with a smile on his face as lifted up Louis’ shirt to blow raspberries on his tummy. Louis squealed and clapped his hands as Harry kept kissing him all over. This is what Louis needed, ginger ale be damned.

 

X

 

Louis was seven months pregnant, he was a small seven months but pregnant none the less and with Harry’s twins. The twins were growing at a rapid speed according to their Dr. and the result has been more pressure on Louis’ bladder and frequent mood swings. Harry has taken it all in stride, priding himself in knocking up the cute Omega and dedicating his life to making sure his future mate is always happy at all times.

 

 

For the most part Louis has been happy, he’s been in bloody paradise but there’s just a slight problem. He gets these anger moods where he can’t remember what happens and the second thing is that he doesn’t like Zayn’s girlfriend, Annabelle. Even her name reminds Louis of an evil doll or something, and he hates how whipped the alpha is for the omega girl.

 

 

The Bride of Chucky isn’t the only thing aggravating Louis. Niall and Liam are slowly but surely working to get on his bad side as well because the pair have been insufferable lately, and by insufferable Louis means INSUFFERABLE! The two are like a pair of naughty school boys always looking to get into something different.

 

 

Liam is in his ‘I feel like a brand new man’ phrase which means instead of blowing stuff up on accident because he’s trying to prepare for the ‘end of the world’ he’s blowing stuff up on purpose in preparation to ‘kick the world’s ending arse’ which makes zero sense to Louis but apparently it makes loads of sense to Liam and Niall.

 

 

Louis feels like cringing just thinking about it, it’s been a long seven months indeed and he still hasn’t talked with his mum. Lottie visits often mostly because she has a crush on Harry and refuses to admit it; she just sits around blinking at the alpha while sighing fondly. Louis knows the feeling.

 

 

Louis does work still, even though it’s mostly from the flat, and Aiden pops up to visit every so often; he would visit every day but Harry somehow just _knows_ when Aiden is about to be around and decides to just ‘be in the neighborhood’ which is a load of shit and a half but Louis doesn’t have the heart to call the alpha out on it. It’s just the way Harry has been since the doctor’s told them they were having twin boys.

 

 

Harry has been on extra alert, his senses turned up to max mode and everything is happening in transition almost. The alpha is experiencing so many intense emotions all at once for the first time and he’s having to learn how to control them for the safety of Louis and himself. The Omega is just glad Harry hasn’t gone back to his old ways, even though there’s a small part in the back of his mind that is wondering will Harry have ‘wandering’ eyes? Will the alpha miss being single and slip up, even though he loves Louis?

 

 

Harry is subjected to fucking up like anybody else but Louis isn’t ready for that to happen, he doesn’t want that to happen and will be damned if he lets it happen. Which is why he is so ~~clingy~~ attached to Harry; he wants to keep the alpha grounded and to remind the elder that he has a pregnant Omega, whom he loves, waiting for him at home; the same home that seems to always be invaded by stinky omega girls who keep making eggs for breakfast and refuse to leave.

 

 

X

 

“Louis would you like help down the stairs?” Niall asked while peering into Louis and Harry’s bedroom.

 

 

Louis gave Niall a pointed look before rolling his body to a sitting up position on the bed, giving a massive sigh after doing so because there’s a lot of extra weight to be hauling around.

 

 

“Do you remember the last time you and Liam ‘helped’ me do anything ??” Louis questioned the Beta with a rise of his brow and Niall coughed into his hand.

 

 

“I seem to recall giving you what you had asked for…” Niall tries to defend and Louis scoffs as he stands.

 

 

“What I had asked for??? When I suggested a water bed, you two thought cutting my bed open, removing the cotton, and then replacing the cotton with water was the appropriate way of making a water bed….Like what the fuck even.” Louis mentioned as he walked, (he does not waddle okay??) to the door to brush past Niall.

 

 

“It was an honest mistake, anyone would have made the same judgment call when a pregnant Omega is screaming at you at five in the morning to get him a water bed and there’s an angry Alpha yelling at you to ‘fucking make it happen!’” Niall defended with a huff and the crossing of his arms.

 

 

“A five year old would have made that mistake maybe…” Louis murmured his response because he’s too tired to think of a proper comeback at the moment.

 

 

“Right…and maybe if you…” Niall began but promptly falls asleep and Louis throws his hands up groaning because it’s not fair that the Beta gets to fall asleep during an argument. At least now Louis has time to think of a proper comeback to why he gets to be a bossy and moody omega that makes unreasonable demands at five in the morning.

 

X

 

“Harold!!” Louis yelled as he reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed the alpha laughing on the couch with creepy chick.

 

 

Harry immediately stopped laughing and slid off the couch to hug his omega who shrugs him off to stare angry glances at the girl on the couch. Harry growls and grabs Louis by the hips to bring him back so the two could be skin to skin close. 

 

 

“Harry darling, why did I come down stairs to find you laughing with her?” Louis asked in a mock sincere voice and Harry sighed while nosing Louis’ neck.

 

 

“I’m right here you know…” Annabelle called from the couch and Louis ignores her.

 

 

“I was sitting on the couch watching a show while you slept and then she came over at the same time you woke up; well I was going to go help you down the stairs but Niall offered instead so while waiting for you she showed me a video of this cat…” Louis put his hand up and looked at the girl before looking back to Harry, leaning closer to his Harry’s ear.

 

 

“I don’t want her here.” Louis whispered, not so quietly.

 

 

“Still right within listening distance.”  Annabelle replied while rolling her eyes at the pregnant omega’s ridiculousness.

 

 

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand across his face carefully trying to think of something that will make everyone happy and by everyone he means Louis; because let’s face it. An angry Louis will make Harry’s life a living hell.

 

 

“Look Lou, she’s simply waiting for Zayn, why don’t you and I head back upstairs yeah?” Harry tried to offer but Louis seemed to dislike that solution.

 

 

“Or you can make her leave and she can come back when Zayn is here; no one wants her around anyways.” Louis spat and Harry took his right hand and grabbed Louis’ chin giving him a stern look.

 

 

“Louis William Tomlinson you need to stop it right now. Your friends come over all the time when you aren’t are home and we don’t kick them out.” Louis rolled his eyes and slapped Harry’s hand from off him.

 

 

“I have no friends! My only mate, outside you lot, is my boss whom you HAVE kicked out even while I was here!” Louis protested and threw his hands up for extra emphasis. Harry squinted his eyes before scratching at his hair.

 

 

“Okay bad example but you get my point; you can’t be mean Louis even if you dislike the person.” Louis opened his mouth to say something snarky back but was interrupted.

 

 

“Look I can go if I’m really being that much of a bother…” The bride of chucky, Annabelle, said while already standing up.

 

 

“You don’t have to go…” Harry got out before Louis cut in.

 

 

“Oh no? She doesn’t have to go?” Louis questioned and Harry quickly backtracks, not really knowing whose side to take because Louis is clearly in the wrong but Louis is the love of his life and mother to his unborn children so…

 

 

“You should probably go yeah.” Harry finally gets out in a quiet tone, and it’s clear in his voice that he is extremely apologetic but his hands are tied and for some reason Annabelle understood. She grabbed her purse, threw it over his shoulder and walked out of the flat, head held high.

 

 

Louis was being bratty and should feel ashamed but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to care. He merely kissed Harry for taking his side and gave the alpha blow job in the kitchen for his troubles. If this taught Harry anything, it’s that taking Louis’ side is always the best option.

 

 

X

 

 

Zayn was pissed, he was beyond pissed and Louis was the only one home. Zayn must have known Harry was leaving for the day to go shopping with his mother and the alpha must have paid dumb & dumber to leave for the day as well; thus trapping Louis alone in the flat with an angry Zayn.

 

 

“You already know why I’m here.” Zayn began and Louis refused to look at him from his spot in the bed.

 

 

“Why are any of us here Zayn? We may never find out the answer to that question.” Louis responds softly and the alpha shakes his head from the door way.

 

 

“Louis don’t play coy with me, did you really think I wouldn’t find out what you and Harry did yesterday?” Honestly?? Louis didn’t think that far ahead, he couldn’t control it; he simply saw Annabelle and then saw red. He wanted her gone and that was that.

 

 

“I don’t know.” Louis murmurs as he shrugged his shoulders, trying to make himself smaller then what he is.

 

 

“You are such a little shit!” Zayn shouted and ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. He looked exhausted and frustrated all at the same time.

 

 

“’m sorry.” Louis croaked out and he had no idea why he’s crying but he is and he never meant to make Zayn angry. He just couldn’t control himself.

 

 

“For fucks sake stop crying or else my heart will break.” The alpha cried out as he went to sit on the bed beside Louis, gently rubbing the boys’ leg to give comfort.

 

 

“I just wanted her gone, that was all…I don’t know why I did it.” Louis slurred as he cried harder and Zayn makes a small whining noise in the back of his throat. It hurts him to see Louis hurt.

 

 

“It’s okay I broke up with her anyways…” Zayn replied and Louis instantly looked up at that, wiping snot from his nose with the back of his hand.

 

 

“Why?” The question is quiet and hesitant.

 

 

“I was informed that Annabelle being here was bad for your health.” Zayn stated sarcastically and Louis emitted a snort with the rolling of his eyes because of course it was Harry who told Zayn that information.

 

 

“I can’t believe Harry said the whole thing was about my health, and I can’t believe you gave up your relationship because Harry over reacts and I’m slightly hormonal.” Louis chastised and Zayn shook his head.

 

 

“You don’t get it Lou, this has nothing to do about her or even Harry, if she, or anyone for that matter, hurts you I’m going to always choose you yeah? Besides I was getting tired of eating eggs anyways…” A laugh emitted from Louis abruptly as he wiped his face.

 

 

“I fucking hate eggs.” The omega murmured and the alpha nodded while rubbing the boys’ back.

 

 

“But seriously though Lou, you don’t need to hide things from me especially things you don’t understand. Being an Omega is complicated and being pregnant is even more complicated and I can’t possibly understand or even begin to understand everything you go through but what I do know is that at the end of the day you won’t be able to fight your basic instincts no matter what they are.” Louis didn’t like that statement; he didn’t want to believe it to be true.

 

 

“They say alpha’s are aggressive, protective, and some even sluts; are you telling me at your base core you’re all those things?” Zayn leaned back to rest his back on the headboard trying to calculate his answer before responding.

 

 

“I’m sensing this is more about Harry then it is about me and if you’re wondering if I believe that he could slip back into his old ways then yes I do.” Louis stiffened and moved further away from the man beside him.

 

 

“Don’t be mad at me Louis I’m not saying anything to hurt you and for what it’s worth I firmly believe Harry will never hurt you and I know for a fact that you are the love of his life but if you ask me can he hurt you then yes…yes it’s possible and I pray that I’m wrong.” Louis turned his head away from Zayn to hide his tears and Zayn sighed, about to reach out and touch but was stopped by an angry Harry.

 

 

“He’s crying, Louis you’re crying. Why is it that Louis is always crying around you?” Harry questioned angrily.

 

 

Zayn sighed and questioned his life choices before standing up with his arms raised.

 

 

“We were just talking nothing more.” Zayn spoke and exited the room. Harry frowned at his retreating back about to say something when the door bell rang.

 

 

Louis was quick to get up so he could escape the room, and after hearing Zayn shout a string of curses the Omega and Harry were quick to go down the stairs and to the door.

 

 

Upon seeing what was making Zayn so angry Louis was pushed behind Harry because a very large alpha was standing in their flat and refusing to leave until his eyes caught Louis.

 

 

Louis didn’t recognize the guy but his inner Omega felt terrified because his alpha and Zayn were both on edge. The Alpha was about 6’4, had a massive torso, and was no hair. He had a beard and was wearing jeans and a plain shirt but Louis could practically see muscles bulging from the shirt.

 

 

“I told this shit to leave and he refused.” Zayn spoke and Harry stepped up, making his shoulders more broad to appear bigger.

 

 

“I have to speak to your Omega.” Louis scoffed from where he was.

 

 

“You speak to me or leave.” Harry demanded and the strange alpha’s face contorted before he gave a brief nod.

 

 

“Brad wasn’t the guy you think he was. I just found out something and I now know the real reason why he was killed. Just know that the guy who killed him wasn’t some ex con seeking revenge.” And just like the guy the strange alpha was gone. Louis wanted to run after him but Zayn and Harry were holding him back. He had a thousand questions, needed a million answers, and yet all he could do was slide down to the floor and cry. Niall and Liam both came into the flat, confused, but rushed towards Louis all the same. The lot held him as he cried.

 

 

He cried for his past, for his future, for his uncertainty, for everything. Louis never expected his life to be perfect but he certainly didn’t expect any of this. He’s just lucky he has Harry and his flatmates because with them by his side he’ll be able to make it through anything.


	2. Jealousy

Harry was on the floor. Why was Harry on the floor? The last thing Harry remembers is him sitting in a chair in the kitchen and then bam! He’s on the floor. Curls are falling into his eyes and a low throb has already begun in his left buttock and he just can’t fathom why or how this happened. That’s when he noticed two giggling boys in the corner huddled together near the stove.

 

 

Harry was livid. His shock turned to anger in a millisecond time as he narrowed green eyes towards the two perpetrators.  Liam saw Harry’s attitude change and immediately stopped laughing, Niall was soon to join in the silence. The pair of Betas tried to run but Harry was too fast, he reached, from off the floor, and grabbed Niall’s leg which made the blond beta knock into Liam. All three were now on the floor and Harry used this to his advantage and sat right on top of Liam’s bum, thus pinning him to the ground, and all the while still had a hand on Niall to keep the Beta grounded as well.

 

 

That could’ve been Louis who sat in the broken chair. His mate and pups could’ve both been hurt and yet these two were just laughing like there’s nothing to worry about. Unscrewing a chair leg to watch a person fall is not funny, nor humorous and Harry refuses to stand for it.

 

 

“Harry I can’t breathe, you’ve got to get up mate. It was meant as a joke.” Liam pleaded from on his stomach, desperately trying to preserve what little oxygen he had left because Harry was crushing his…everything!

 

 

Harry squirmed in response like the shit he is.

 

 

“Oh you think that was funny? Watching people fall is a right laugh huh? What if that was Louis who had fallen and my pups got hurt instead?” Harry questioned why grinding into Liam’s bum with more force. Liam’s eyes went cross as he tried to gasp for breath.

 

 

“Louis was in on it, don’t hurt Liam.” Niall pleaded as he squirmed out of Harry’s hold. The beta stood up fast and tried to push Harry off Liam but the alpha went nowhere. Harry sat right on top of Liam and folded his arms across his chest and allowed his bottom lip to stick out as he pouted in confusion. There was no way his Louis would be a part of such cruelty.

 

 

“You two are lying so I won’t maim the lot of you.” Harry countered with the raise of his left brow. Niall frowned as he noticed Liam turning blue and drew his leg back in order to kick Harry right in the shin. Harry yelped and grabbed at his shin which left his chest defenseless and Niall took the opportunity to step back three steps in order to get enough of a running speed so he could push Harry backwards. The alpha flew back, curls flying everywhere, and his eyes wide as he tried to grasp onto air. He landed on his back and still had his feet over Liam’s body but there was enough room for Niall to reach down and pull Liam up.

 

 

The browned haired beta looked pleased at this as he sat up panting. His face was finally getting back to a normal shade and Niall sat down beside Liam, making sure to pet his hair as he frowned at Harry. Harry was torn between wanting to coo at the sight, and wanting to rip them apart.

 

 

“Stop distracting me by being cute. I’m still angry.” Harry demanded as he stood up. Niall put a defensive hand in front of Liam, like a mother does to a child, and Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the gesture. The pair really needed to just fuck already.

 

 

“We aren’t lying by the way. Louis came to us right before you got home and told us to pull a prank on Zayn. We managed to unscrew the chair leg and panicked when you got home; we were going to warn you but honestly watching you fall was hilarious.” Liam stated and his chuckle quickly turned into an awkward cough once Harry narrowed his eyes. Harry really did enjoy being an alpha sometimes.

 

 

“What did Zayn do to make Louis so mad? And don’t think that just because I’m distracted that I’m going to let the two of you off easily.” Niall frowned and slumped down.

 

 

“Hear us out okay?” Liam starts by saying and Harry can feel himself getting angry at the anticipation of what Liam is going to say. Anytime someone starts off by saying ‘hear me out’ it means they did something or is going to say something disapproving. It’s like a person who starts off by saying ‘no offense,’ clearly some offense is going to be taken.

 

 

“Niall and I were talking about Louis last night and…” Harry shows his canines.

 

 

“Why were you talking about Louis?” Liam swallowed and slightly backtracked. Harry was being out of character today and Liam suspects it’s because Louis is throwing some heavy pheromones out lately; it’s getting the alpha all out of whack.

 

 

“Okay papa bear calm down. Niall and I were simply discussing last night that we think we know why Louis has been acting so differently lately, especially these last couple of months.” Harry had a retort at the tip of his tongue but he bit his lip and let the beta keep talking instead.

 

 

“I was doing some research and I think Louis is simply reacting to his current situation. He lost the man he was going to mate with, he lost his mum and sisters, and almost everyone in his life whom he’s trust he’s just now learning they’ve been keeping massive secrets from him. As a pregnant omega who’s grown up with a large family he’s probably worried that he’s going to lose his nest, his family, his everything. We are all he has, and all he can depend on. I'm sure he’s acting out whenever he thinks someone is going to steal what little he has left.” Liam looked to Niall with almost uncertainty. The two were definitely keeping something else.

 

 

But it all makes sense. Louis constantly keeps losing people he cares about, the poor Omega probably is concerned and overwhelmed with worry about losing his mate and babies as well. Harry feels like shit for not thinking about this. How could he have missed this? Also Liam and Niall are too quiet.

 

 

“What else are you hiding?” Liam scrunched up his nose and scratched behind his head.

 

 

“Well it’s not like I think Louis has a crush on Zayn or anything but on a small level I think he’s attached to Zayn because Zayn is a safe alpha and has always protected him. Just think back to how Louis reacted to Annabelle, it was in the same manner as any girl or guy who tries to flirt with you. Then there’s the fact that Louis wanted us to prank Zayn all because Zayn is out on a date right now.” Harry growled a low warning growl and Liam put his hands up in defense. There was a pit in Harry's stomach and a numbing feeling that resembles something of jealousy. Harry thinks he might very well be extremely jealous.

 

 

“I’m not saying Louis likes Zayn like that. Calm down. I’m just saying that Louis doesn’t want anyone else to have Zayn because that could mean Zayn leaving for good. It could mean Zayn starting his own family and abandoning Louis like everyone else has in his life and I don’t think Louis can handle that right now.” Liam got quiet again and Harry settled back where he was sitting. His hands were still jittery and an abundance amount of rage was still swarming his body. He doesn’t like where this conversation is going and he wants to hurt something.

 

 

“What are you suggesting then Liam. Please do tell.” Harry gestured for the beta to continue. Liam and Niall shared a look before Niall began to talk.

 

 

“We think it’s probably a good idea that Zayn doesn’t date anyone for a while; just until Louis settles. Also Zayn should probably spend a good amount of time with Louis, just to show Louis that he’s not going anywhere and that means you not erasing and over scenting Zayn’s scent. Louis needs to be reassured that his nest is safe and that his pack is safe and that we aren’t leaving him.” Harry really wants to hurt something right now. Maybe he could punch a wall or something.

 

 

“There’s no way I’m letting that alpha or even alpha near my Louis and my pups. If I come home and the love of my life smells like another alpha I’ll go insane. I don’t like that option at all. Find another one.” Harry demanded and Niall flinched at the harsh tone. Harry didn’t mean to take his anger out on his mates but he was mad and there was no place else for his anger to go. He’s never felt this angry before and he doesn’t like the feeling. Also punching a wall sounds like it would really hurt.

 

 

“Harry I know you’re mad but if you don’t allow Louis to feel secure he’s going to lash out. And after he lashes out, he’ll keep doing it.” Niall pleaded, trying to get Harry to understand.

 

 

“I’m his alpha, his mate, and the father of his unborn children he won’t be able to feel any more secure than with me and me alone. You’re telling me to let another alpha scent all over him as if he has some sort of claim and he doesn’t. Louis is mine, he’s my property and no one else’s.” Harry’s voice boomed through the flat and Niall tucked his face into Liam’s neck. Harry was using his alpha voice and he was fucking terrifying and Niall couldn’t help but react.

 

 

Harry instantly felt like shit after noticing the beta’s cowering away from him. He couldn't control his anger, he’s never been so filled with rage before because he’s never cared about someone so intently before. He’s really not sure if he likes it. He’s not sure if he can handle loving someone so much that it allows him to hurt other people he cares about in the process. Harry just needs to leave and collect his thoughts. Harry needs to remove himself from the situation because the thought of him not being enough for Louis or even being able to hurt Louis somehow, is just too much to handle at the moment. Harry's never wanted to be that kind of alpha that used his status to intimidate others and yet here he was, yelling at his two friends all because he was jealous over nothing. 

 

 

“Fuck, oh fuck I’m sorry.” Harry apologized in a soft tone and while Niall gave an easy smile and laughed it off the tension in the room was still incredibly thick and so Harry does what comes easy to him and he leaves the flat in search for a drink.

 

X

 

Louis has been out with Anne all day and frankly it’s exactly what he needed. His mind has been a jumbled mess since the stranger came to the flat two days ago and Louis doesn’t know what to feel. He’s angry at being lied to, he’s in denial about Brad lying or having been involved in anything shady, he’s sad because he realizes he doesn’t have his own mum to cry to, and he’s scared that he’s going to lose everything he has.

 

 

It’s been in the back of his mind since he got pregnant and now the thought just refuses to leave. It’s like a piece of dust in an old room; it just settled into Louis’ mind and he’s been meaning to deal with it but he over looks it each time.

 

 

Hanging out with Anne today helped clear things up. She wants Louis to look into what really happened to Brad. She says this will give Louis a form of closure that will help him move on as well as give him a project to help keep him distracted from his thoughts.

 

 

Louis likes the idea a lot and that’s why he’s now coming back to the flat in order to discuss it with Harry. Upon entering the flat he notices one thing immediately. There’s a broken chair in the kitchen. Then he notices he’s the only one home and he frowns at the thought. Where could have Harry have gone? He whips out his mobile and calls _My Harry_ only to receive voicemail. He frowns and hits redial only to get voicemail again.

 

 

He refuses to panic. It’s not like Harry doesn’t have a life or anything. So he calls Niall and Liam next only to receive voicemail again and now that’s worrisome. Liam always picks up his mobile, no matter what; even in a movie theater so why isn’t he picking up now? Louis takes his right hand and rubs at his baby bump while dialing Zayn’s number with his left hand.

 

 

He’s trying to remain calm for the babies’ sake but it’s really hard.

 

 

Zayn picks up on the second ring.

 

 

“ _Hello?”_ A muffled voice answers. There some rustling noise and then Zayn says hello again, much more clearly.

 

 

“Is Harry with you?” Louis rushes out and Zayn instantly picks up on the panic.

 

 

“ _No he isn’t. He should be at the flat. What’s going on?”_ Zayn is a worrier. He doesn’t like Louis being in distress and automatically assumes the worse.

 

 

“He’s not at the flat and no one is picking up and it’s almost eleven at night and I’m worried and I’m hungry and I’m scared, and I’m trying not to panic. It’s nothing right? He and the other’s just stepped out and it’s nothing. I’m worrying over nothing.” Louis states and feels silly for calling Zayn but Zayn refuses to allow the Omega to hang up.

 

 

“ _It’s not silly Lou. Even if they are okay they should’ve told you they were going out. Just keep the front door locked okay and I’m coming home. Don’t hang up.”_ Zayn is being overbearing and Louis know's it so he rolls his eyes. He heads to the front door and as soon as he locks it there's a knock. Louis freezes and sense's an alpha. This alpha has a strong scent, a very strong scent and the knocking on the door becomes louder.

 

 

“Zayn. Zayn someone’s at the door.” Louis whispers and he can hear Zayn curse before a car starting up sounds in the background.

 

 

“ _Is it Aiden? Is it someone you know?”_ Zayn quickly asks and Louis tipped toes to the side window and peers out to notice it was a stranger. An alpha much larger than the stranger a few days ago. Louis sank down to the ground and hugged his knees as the knocking got louder and more rapid and desperate.

 

 

“No one I know. It’s an alpha, I can smell him. Fuck. He shouldn’t smell so strong, something’s wrong; it’s like his scent is too over powering. What should I do? What if he commands me to open the door?” Louis was definitely beginning to panic now. It was at this moment he hated being an Omega and really wished Harry was there.

 

 

“ _Fuck. Go upstairs yeah? Turn some music on, put headphones in and lock your bedroom door. Hide in the closet and try to mask your scent as much as possible until I arrive. I’m going to go call Harry but please remain calm okay. I’ll handle this.”_  Zayn waited and he heard Louis get into the closet and heard radio playing before hanging up. Louis could faintly hear a strong and loud voice calling Louis’ name from the front door and someone trying to open the front door.

 

 

Louis covered his ears with his hands, hummed to himself, and began to think about his babies. His lovely babies were going to be so strong for helping him get through this. His lovely sons were going to be the best pups ever and as soon as they were born he was going to have more puppies and…

 

 

Louis couldn’t think anymore he heard commotion and then the front door was opening. He heard loud voices and footsteps and sensed alphas. His heart was pounding, and his eyes were wide and he couldn’t help but let out a few tears as he noticed it was Zayn and Aiden.

 

 

Aiden immediately opened the closet and rushed to Louis’ side in order to hold him close. Zayn was going room by room searching the flat to make sure it was secure. Aiden was rubbing Louis’ head and humming and Louis cried harder. He was so scared and he can feel his body still trembling.

 

 

“It’s okay now, you’re okay now.” Aiden spoke quietly. Zayn came into the room and his eyes softened at the sight. He got down on his knees so he could wipe at Louis’ cheek.

 

 

“I couldn’t reach Harry so I called Aiden and we arrived at the same time. The guy got startled and ran once he saw us coming. I’m sorry you were all alone.” Louis sniffled but nodded his head. He felt drained and he still wanted Harry. There were too many emotions swarming inside of him at once and that if he were to give into any emotion at the moment he would break. He couldn’t break while pregnant, he needed to protect his babies.

 

 

“I’m just going to go to bed.” Louis mumbled and both alphas nodded before allowing Louis to get up. He walked over to the bed, pulled his jeans off and got in; silently asking for the both of them to cuddle him which they did. Louis closed his eyes, hugged his pillow and dreamed of Harry.

 

X

 

There was a commotion. Louis knows there was a commotion going on because all he could hear was loud yelling and a dish breaking. He opened one sleep filled eye and noticed it was only one in the morning. The bed was empty and slightly cold and he figured that meant Aiden had went home a while ago. The yelling was growing louder and that’s when the door to the room opened and an angry, and slightly drunk, Harry was entering while a livid Zayn was hot on his heels.

 

 

Louis looked at Harry and immediately thought _safesafesafe,_ and _homehomehome._  Harry took a look at Louis and his eyes softened but then hardened when Zayn turned the alpha, harshly, around.

 

 

“Are you going to explain why the fuck you were at a bar while your mate was in danger?” Zayn yelled and Louis assumes this is what they were arguing about downstairs.

 

 

“I needed to think. I needed to fucking think and how was I supposed to know something would happen? You keep yelling at me when I need to be there for him and make sure he's okay.” Harry defended and Louis could tell his alpha was slightly in duress.

 

 

“When you’re caring for someone you supposedly love, especially a pregnant Omega, you always make sure they come first. Every single moment of every day you put them first and that means by keeping your fucking mobile on or at least checking it regularly. What if I didn’t pick up? What if that alpha commanded Louis to open the door?” Louis has never seen Zayn so mad. Harry pulled on his curls and backed Zayn up to the wall.

 

 

“Shouldn’t I be so lucky then huh? Zayn Malik, the artist and life saver. Nice title huh? Why are you always fucking around? Why are you always trying to take care of Louis? Why the fuck do you care? He chose me so fucking deal with it. I made a mistake by not checking my mobile, and it’s a mistake I will never do again but he’s mine. Not  yours.” Harry’s eyes were dark and warning and Zayn’s eyes were challenging.

 

 

“Why am I always around? I’m always around to take care of Louis because honestly I don’t think you can. You never acted seriously a day in your life. You’ve never had obligations or had to be bound to one person before and I want to be around for the day you ultimately fuck up. And he’s not yours. He’s himself. He’s Louis Tomlinson and he belongs to nobody but himself and your mistake could have very well had cost him his life.” Zayn challenged back, bumping his chest to Harry’s.

 

 

Harry pulled his fist back and punched a hole in the wall above Zayn’s head. The other alpha didn’t even flinch and that’s when Louis noticed a pile of pee on the bed. Harry’s yelling made him wet himself. He couldn’t help but cry and Harry and Zayn were quick to stop fighting to look to see what happened. It was almost like they didn’t even realize Louis was in the room. Louis felt mortified.

 

 

“Fuck.” Harry whispered and Louis shoved his face in his hands and cried harder and could hear Zayn push Harry.

 

 

“Louis needs your help. You need to get your head out of your arse and be the alpha you promised him you would be. He’s hurting, and fucking wetted himself because of you and now he needs you to make it better. Stop fucking around.” Zayn threatened and Louis could sense that Harry felt torn.

 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis anyways and picked the Omega up in his arms, not caring that Louis’ bottom was soaked.

 

 

“I’m so sorry boobear. I’m so sorry for all of this happening.” Harry’s voice sounded pained and there was still a large stench of alcohol on his breath but Louis leaned in and sniffed anyways. Harry felt like home and that’s all he needed.

 

 

Louis felt Harry put him down in the tub and then the alpha proceeded to remove the Omega’s clothes. Warm water quickly filled the tub and lavender bubbles were quick to form. Harry kissed Louis’ temple before standing up, picking up the wet clothes to put them in the hamper, and then Harry disappeared only to come back with wet bed sheets in order to put them in the hamper as well.

 

 

Louis sighed, while playing with the water, as Harry kneeled down to cut the water off. The alpha then stood up, went to the sink to swish mouth wash around his mouth and then removed his own clothing as well. Once naked he got behind Louis and held the Omega close; just breathing in his scent while rubbing the pregnant tummy. Louis hummed in contempt and closed his eyes.

 

 

“I should never have left this house tonight. I’m sorry. Niall and Liam were talking crazy and they put doubts into my mind and I was so angry. I freaked out and I never freak out but I did because I’ve never been that angry before and the idea of me not being alpha enough for you…” Harry was cut off but a confused Louis.

 

 

“Who said you weren’t alpha enough for me?” Louis could feel Harry’s arms tightened around his body.

 

 

“Niall and Liam were just talking and they said something that I took the wrong way and it just made me realize that you’ve lost so much. You’ve been hurt so much and I think I’m honestly afraid of hurting you somehow. I’m afraid of how angry I can get because of how in love with you I am and everything is just so new. Zayn’s right though, I need to get my head out of my own arse because you need me. I need you but you need me as well and I need to be able to provide you with everything and more.” Louis sighed and rubbed the top of his head against Harry’s chest.

 

 

“I was so scared tonight and you were the first person I called and the only person I wanted but Aiden and Zayn were the ones to show up. I don’t know what Niall and Liam said to you but what I do know is that I need you to be the first person to show up. I need for you to be there for me. Can you do that Harry? I know this is new and probably scary for you but I need you.” Louis hated how vulnerable he sounded but Harry didn’t mind.

 

 

Harry leaned down and met Louis’ lips while still rubbing Louis’ belly and allowing water to wash all over the both of them.

 

 

“I know I need to work on my jealousy, especially when it comes to Zayn but I didn’t even thank him tonight. I came home saw him in bed with you and I just freaked. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up, but Zayn dragged me downstairs and basically scolded me for not being a proper alpha. Told me what happened and then had to calm me down because I wanted to find that fucker and kill him for scaring you. I promise from now on if I can control the situation then I will be the first one to your rescue every time. I want to be your person.” Harry teased and Louis giggled as he felt fingers tickle his sides.

 

 

“You are my person, and I know we’ll get it right eventually.” Harry sighed in contempt at the sound of that and kissed Louis’ neck.

 

 

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Harry whispered and Louis blushed.

 

 

“Oh yeah? What about being a father?” Harry nibbled Louis’ shoulder causing the omega to shiver.

 

 

“Can’t wait to be father either. Can’t wait to raise our clan of Tomlinson-Styles’ and have them rule the world. Besides I’m already experienced at cleaning up wee messes.” Harry teased and Louis turned to face Harry and pretended to let his face drop. Harry’s eyes widened in fear.

 

 

“I’m so sorry I was taking the piss…I…” Louis couldn’t contain it anymore, he erupted in laughter and Harry’s heart began to beat again.

 

 

“You shit. I thought I hurt your feelings. Fuck my heart sank.” Harry complained as he held his chest.

 

 

“Good. That’ll teach you to tease me about me wetting the bed. It was your fault anyways.” Harry hummed and nosed at Louis’ neck. He couldn’t wait to give the omega the mating bite.

 

 

“It was my fault and I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better I fell on my arse because of the prank you made Liam and Niall do.” Louis’ laugh was surprising to his own ears and he clapped his hands in delight.

 

 

“Serves you right.” Louis mumbled and Harry just squeezed him in return.

 

 

The two stayed in the bath until the water turned cold and they were all wrinkly. Harry got out first to get a towel to wrap around Louis’ body. He then led Louis to the bed room and had the omega sit in a chair while he wiped the bed down, flipped the mattress over, and then made the bed up with fresh sheets. Once everything was settled he put lotion all over Louis’ body and helped him into his onesie before the two got in bed. It was moments like this that just confirmed to Louis that he and Harry were going to make it just fine.

 

X

 

Liam didn’t see it coming. One moment he was innocently taking a shower and the next thing he knows his hair is falling out and his balls burn. Holy fuck his nuts are on fire.

 

 

“Shit.” He couldn’t help but yell, and the fact that there are brown hair patches on floor of the tub mean nothing because his balls are burning like the sun. Did he get a disease down there without knowing? He’s a virgin so he has no idea how that’s even possible. But his balls are red, hot to touch, and are swelling. Fuck! Liam knew he shouldn't have drank that random concoction Niall gave him last night. It smelled funny and Liam swears he saw a rat behind the bar counter making a drink. 

 

 

“Shit.” He cursed again and quickly turned the water to cold in order to cool his nuts off. The freezing water made his body numb and he had to shiver but at least it was working, his nuts were cooling off and now he can properly freak out over the fact he has NO HAIR!!!?????

 

 

He quickly reached for the shampoo and body wash and sniffed and then paled. His shampoo and body wash smelled very similar to Nair. He had been pranked. His suspicions were confirmed when a smug Harry entered the wash room with a camera in hand.

 

 

“Remember when I fell on my arse yesterday and you laughed? Pay back is a sweet and vengeful son of a bitch.” Harry teased as he took photo after photo. Liam launched out of the shower at Harry and it was too comical.

 

 

Liam’s balls started burning again so he had to rush back in the shower but not before looking to see what photo Harry had taken.

 

 

The photo was of Liam reaching out for Harry, with a bald head, and angry red nuts just a swinging. Liam had a look of pure anger and shock on his face and as the cool water hit his balls he realized two things. One, this was only the beginning of a prank war and two, he was never going to live this moment down. He just hopes his hair grows back soon or else he’ll never be able to survive his Flatmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be in Hawaii/London for the next two weeks starting on Friday for my spring break. I am going to try and update on Thursday before I leave since I won't be able to on Sunday. I might make it a double chapter since I'll be gone two weeks. No promises but let us pray I'll get it done. Also if anyone wants to Beta for me I'll give all the hugs and kisses. Just let me know.


	3. Let's go bowling

“Hey Louis I was just….” Louis looked up immediately and tried to pull his shirt over his cock as he was sitting on the toilet.

 

 

“Oh my god, Zayn get the fuck out.” He yelled trough clinched teeth and Zayn wrinkled his nose but remained sitting on the edge of the tub; his pen and notepad in hand.

 

 

“I just remembered I haven’t drawn you in a while. I think now is a good time.” Zayn responded, almost as if Louis hadn’t even spoken at all.

 

 

“And you think while I’m taking a shit is the perfect time?” Louis screeched. His tummy had been giving him trouble all day and his belly was beginning to drop which meant he had to go to the bathroom more frequently.  

 

 

“I don’t see what the problem is, the smell isn’t even that bad.” Zayn said while shrugging.

 

 

Louis was completely flabbergasted and Zayn just seemed oblivious.

 

 

“Zayn we went over this before. There’s this thing called personal space and you drawing me while I’m taking a shit is most definitely invading my personal space.” Louis tried to explain even though deep down he knew this was something he shouldn’t even be having to explain in the first place.

 

 

Zayn seemed non phased about Louis’ discomfort and continued to draw anyways.

 

 

Louis opened his mouth to unleash another complaint when in walked Harry who was holding his nose.

 

 

“Whoo you stink.” Harry complained while he fanned his nose and Louis sunk further down onto the toilet. His life sucked.

 

 

“If I stink so bad then you can walk out the same way you came in.” Louis retorted and Harry wrinkled his nose while looking at Zayn.

 

 

“Why’s Zayn in here?” Harry questioned as if Louis didn’t even say anything at all. Louis sighed at his life.

 

 

“I’m drawing. Shoo. Go away.” Zayn responded and Louis perked up at this.

 

 

“Yes every one go away so I can finish crapping in piece. You two are making my poop hide in fear and I need for it to come out.” Harry mocked gagging and Zayn continued to draw.

 

 

“So hey I was thinking…oh my god what’s that awful smell?” Liam groaned as he pinched his nose while taking a seat beside Zayn on the edge of the tub.

 

 

“Exactly! It smells horrible right?” Harry chimed in and Louis was growing frustrated.

 

 

“I’m sitting right here.” Louis spoke. Maybe they forgot he was trying to use the toilet.

 

 

“No but seriously it smells bad. It smells like when the garbage men spill trash and the whole neighborhood has that weird smell. You should eat more fruits and vegetables.” Liam commented and Louis pushed out a loud fart in response. Fuck Liam.

 

 

“I tell him all the time to eat more healthy.” Harry responds and Louis grunts because now they are actively ignoring him in favor of talking about him. They invaded his toilet time, why do they get an opinion?

 

“Actually I read somewhere that the more healthy you eat the more regular you are and the worse your farts and poop smell.” Niall comments and seriously? Where did he come from and when?

 

“Oh good Niall you’re here. You see Niall and I were talking and…” Liam began and Louis had enough.

 

 

“For fucks sake I’m trying to use the toilet. Fuck off the lot of you. I’m counting to three and anyone still in the bathroom will get a massive whiff of something toxic.” Harry paled and retreated. Niall and Liam soon after. Louis raised an eyebrow and Zayn squinted his eyes in return. It was definitely a challenge. A challenge Zayn lost because in no time the alpha was gagging and running out the door.

 

 

Louis leaned back against the toilet in relief. He rubbed his tummy and counted to five and in popped Harry who was still holding his nose.

 

 

“No worries you jealous fool, Zayn left.” Louis commented and Harry sagged his shoulders in relief.

 

 

“Oh thank god.” Is all he said before rushing out the door leaving Louis to laugh at the jealous guy. Louis was seriously beginning to question his life.

 

X

 

“Hey Li, this bowling ball has a certain resemblance, no?” Louis teased as he stroked the blue marbled ball in his hand and Liam frowned while rubbing his own bald head.

 

 

Liam was still a tad bit sensitive about the prank Harry pulled and he and Niall were still in the works for acting out a major prank on the alpha when the alpha least would least expect it. Louis couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as Liam subconsciously grabbed a hold of his bulge and winced.

 

 

“I hate Harry with a burning passion. I had to go out and buy all new soaps and shampoo. I now have trust issues and it’s all Harry’s fault.” Liam ranted and then turned angry brown eyes to the man in question. Harry, completely confused, shot Liam a genuine smile in return before going back to finding the right bowling ball.

 

 

 “That’s right Harry, continue to smile and be oblivious. You’ll soon meet your demise.” Liam muttered under his breath then shuffled away to go sit next to Niall in order to put his bowling shoes on. Louis laughed and sat down beside Zayn, making sure to bump shoulders with the alpha who was typing in the order everyone would bowl.

 

 

“Why are you so happy?” Zayn questioned while not looking at Louis. He was just finishing up typing in Liam’s name so it could appear on the screen.

 

 

“I don’t know how to explain it but I am happy. I can’t believe I’m going to be a parent Zayn. I’m having babies.” Louis whispered as if it was some sort of secret and Zayn turned to give his friend a fond look; allowing a private smile to cross his face.

 

 

“You’re going to make a great parent Louis. You and Harry both.” Louis smiled at the words and rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder while the alpha reached over, across his chest, to pet Louis’ head softly.

 

 

“This is me causally sitting down and not being jealous.” Harry startled the two by saying. Harry has, not so gracefully, placed himself on Louis’ lap while looking directly at Zayn. Zayn huffed and removed himself from the situation deciding to go ahead and begin bowling instead of dealing with Harry. Louis pushed Harry from his lap and gave his alpha a pointed look.

 

 

“Don’t raise your eyebrows at me.” Harry muttered; feeling completely chastised.

 

 

“What is going on with you lately Harry? It’s not like you to be this jealous, especially with Zayn. I mean this is Zayn! I don’t get it.” Louis questioned and Harry put his head down to his chest.

 

 

“You’ve felt afraid twice now and I haven’t been there to protect you. It’s hard not to feel like a failure when every time I turn around Zayn Malik is the one who keeps coming to your rescue. Besides, I’m scared I’m going to muck it up at this whole dad thing.” Harry responded honestly. Louis gave an apologetic look and was about to say something encouraging when Niall bounces over to inform the two that it’s Harry’s turn to bowl.

 

 

“Go ahead and take your turn, we’ll discuss this later.” Harry gives a short smile before sauntering over to pick up his pink ball and then going to bowl. The alpha takes three steps and extends his hand in formation as he walks before releasing the ball. He gets a strike and then turns to Louis with bright green eyes.

 

 

“Did you see? Did you see?” Harry shouts in excitement, and Louis claps as he laughs and screams his congratulations to Harry. Harry’s spirit was lifted, he was in a good mood.

 

 

“You did well babe.” Harry beamed and gave Louis a kiss.

 

 

“All that excitement made me have to pee. I’ll be right back. Do you want a snack while I’m gone?” Louis bit his lip in contemplation.

 

 

“Maybe just a little snack like a slice of pizza, some nachos, and a hotdog. Maybe?” Harry rolled his eyes but got up nonetheless.

 

 

“Little snack my arse. I’ll be back.” Harry patted Louis bum and then skipped off, leaving Louis to blush as he walked up to bowl.

 

 

He grabbed his ball and lined himself up and released the ball only for it to go straight into the gutter. A frown found its way to Louis’ lips as he turned sad eyes to his mates. Niall gushed at the sight and offered to bowl for Louis but the Omega declined. Zayn looked amused but refrained from getting involved, he’d already pissed Harry off once today, didn’t want to go for twice.

 

 

“I suck at this game. Who decided to go bowling?” Louis questioned as he went to pick up his ball. He got it in his hands when he noticed a strange guy walking up to the four of them. Zayn went on the defensive quickly; already standing up to guard Louis. The guy seemed friendly enough. He was about 6’4, broad shoulders, tan skin, hazel eyes, had tattoos on his neck and arms, a piercing in his left eyebrow, and was rocking a massive smile on his gorgeous face. The guy was clearly an alpha and deemed seemed phased by a territorial Zayn.

 

 

“Hey I noticed that gutter ball just now.” The guy announced, the smile still on his face. He angled his body to look directly at Louis while completely ignoring Zayn and the others.

 

 

“Yeah but I’m sure my alpha will teach me how to bowl.” Louis responded and Zayn nodded his confirmation of this. None of them can be too careful these days; they all had to make sure Louis and the babies were safe.

 

 

“I can teach you if you’d like. I teach little pups how to bowl on Tuesday’s.” Louis smiled at this because that was sweet and kind.

 

 

“Thanks for the offer but I really shouldn’t.” Louis said a little more hesitantly.

 

 

“Just a friendly offer. My name is Zach, and that over there is my nephew.” Zach pointed to the cutest little boy ever who waved enthusiastically at the group. Niall punched Liam because ‘that’s too fucking cute’ and even Zayn relaxed a bit and sat back down.

 

 

“Well I’m not going to tell you my name but if you’d like to show me what to do then by all means.” Louis gestured for Zach to step forward and the alpha did just that; making sure to place himself behind Louis. The Omega stilled and Zach backed away slowly.

 

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to get too close. Is this okay?” Zach asked and Louis nodded yes before looking to Niall and Liam who were both smiling and giving thumb up signs. Zayn had a slight frown on his face but he didn’t object.

 

 

“Alright then. Teach away.” Zach gave a brief nod before placing his arms around Louis’ waist. He allowed his knee to tap the back of Louis’ legs in order to have the omega walk in three steps.

 

 

“You’ll take three steps and with each step you take make sure you drop the ball slowly at the same time. Once you take you final step, line up the ball and then release. It’s a lot more technical than that but I’m afraid if I keep touching you then your alpha friend will hurt me.” Zach chuckled as did Louis but unforuntately it wasn’t Zayn they had to worry about.

 

 

Harry arrived with an arm full of snacks only to see a strange man caressing Louis and he lost it. He took three steps and before Niall or Liam could warn anyone, Harry was pulling the stranger by the back of his shirt and punching him right in the face. The guy was caught off guard and his began to bleed immediately, but Harry didn’t stop, he pushed the guy to the ground, straddled his waist and began to choke him. He couldn’t see anything but red, couldn’t hear anything but his own voice screaming “finally! Finally you’ll be able to protect Louis!”

 

 

“sake.” That’s what brought Harry out of his trance. The alpha was crazed and deranged. He lifted his hands off the man beneath him as if he had burned him and then looked up. The entire bowling alley was quiet and all eyes were on him, a little boy was crying, Louis was crying, and people looked afraid. They were afraid of Harry. Harry didn’t want to stick around and face what he had done. He took one look at Louis and then ran.

 

 

Louis was hot on his heels calling his name and Harry refused to stop running until he felt a shoe hit him in the back of the head. Then another one. He screamed ‘ouch’ before finally stopping to turn around to see a teary-eyed Louis standing with no shoes on his feet.

 

 

“What the fuck?” Louis shouted as he marched up to Harry. Harry took a step back until he was backed up against a car.

 

 

“I’m, I’m sorry.” Harry whispered, completely mortified at his own actions and honestly scared by them as well. He almost killed a guy.

 

 

“That guy was turning blue. Blue! I was screaming your name and you wouldn’t stop. His nephew was watching the whole thing. You had no right.” Louis continued on his rant. Harry looked down at his shoes.

 

 

“Don’t look down, look at me. You were hurting that guy Harry. Who are you? He could press charges. Your entire life could be ruined all because you can’t control a little jealously.” Harry scoffed at this and folded his arms across his chest.

 

 

“You can’t seriously think this has to do with jealously do you? A little under a year ago I was a Casanova who vowed never to settle down. I was having sex with a difference person every single night. I was nice, and innocent and I rarely even popped a knot. I never experienced being an alpha before until you came barreling into my life. I don’t regret meeting you, of course not because I love you, but I also don’t know how to handle what I’m going through either. I feel like a failure Louis. A fucking failure. I’m going from 0 to 60 with no guidebook here. I’m going from being a bachelor to a father practically overnight and the one person I love most I can’t seem to protect.

 

 

How the hell am I supposed to protect our children? How the hell am I supposed to be a father to them when I can’t even be a good boyfriend to you? I keep messing up. I keep not being there when you need me the most so when I saw that guy touching you I lost it okay? I fucking lost it because that was supposed to be my redemption. I was going to save you from the creepy alpha and be the hero so I could prove to myself that I’m ready for this.But then I lost control and I blanked out and every time I turn around there’s another alpha trying to get to you and I’m not prepared for this. I’m scared.” Harry said honestly and looked at Louis with earnest eyes. Louis wiped his stained cheek wrapped arms around Harry’s neck and the alpha took the opportunity to place his nose in Louis’ neck in order to inhale.

 

 

“You don’t have to prove yourself to me Harry; you haven’t failed me I promise. And you aren’t the only one scared, I’m fucking terrified okay? I don’t know how to be a parent, I can barely take care of myself and yet I’m supposed to help raise two little ones? But I can’t do this alone and I’m going to need you by my side because I love you too. I love you so much and it makes no sense but I do and I’m going to need for you to get out of your head. I’m going to need for you to realize that you don’t have to be perfect because you’re already perfect for me.” Louis responded and Harry silently pleaded for a kiss but Louis shook his head.

 

 

“You don’t deserve kisses just yet.” Louis scolded and Harry shuffled his foot before remembering Louis had no shoes on. A smile crossed his face.

 

 

“You threw shoes at me.” He said fondly and Louis blushed before looking away.

 

 

“Yeah well, you wouldn’t stop.” Louis responded and playfully punched Harry’s chest. The alpha took the omega’s hands into his own and kissed them gently before resting them on his cheek.

 

 

“I think I need to apologize to that guy.” Harry mumbles and Louis nods and points behind him. Harry places his own hands in his pockets before sighing.

 

 

“Can I get a kiss first?” Harry pleads and Louis caves.

 

 

“Fine. Come here then.” Harry smiles and grabs Louis by the waist. Their lips meet and it’s slow at first. Harry parts Louis’ lips with his own lips and allows the two pair of lips to brush against each other before he slips a tongue inside the omega’s mouth. Louis loved the affect Harry had on him; loved how the alpha’s touch sent chills throughout his entire body.

 

 

“Fuck.” Louis whispered as Harry began attacking his neck, sucking and licking and nibbling and Louis was weak.

 

 

“Lou, let me suck you off. Please?” Who was Louis to deny?

 

 

“Yeah. Fuck yeah.” Louis whispered and leaned against the car. Harry managed to get on his knees before the car alarm went off. Louis and Harry both starred at each other before turning around and noticing they set off the alarm and they ran, back into the building, before anyone could spot them.

 

 

Louis took Harry’s hand as they entered the bowling alley for moral support. Zayn and Niall were cheering on Liam who just got a spare and the three boys turned upon seeing the pair.

 

 

“You were supposed to be scolding him. Why does it look like you two just fucked?” Zayn questioned and Harry ran a hand through his hair.

 

 

“He did scold me.” Harry said through a smile and Zayn rolled his eyes in response.

 

 

Louis was about to speak when a cough came from behind them and Niall was found rubbing Zach’s back, the same Zach who had his head titled back and a tissue in his nose.

 

 

Harry rolled his shoulders to brace himself before turning to directly face this stranger whom he had injured. Harry tried his best to pull his sheepish face, the one that always makes Louis melt.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry rushes out immediately and the alpha shrugs his shoulders before extending out a hand.

 

 

“I should have known a pretty pregnant omega wouldn’t be far from his alpha I just expected that his alpha was that alpha over there. He seemed okay with it but then you came out of nowhere. Would never have disrespected you that way had I known.” Harry scoffed and dug his nails in the palms of his hands to keep from snarling at Zayn. Instead Harry plastered a fake smile onto his face and extended a hand. Zach was hesitant at first but took the gesture.

 

 

“I hope your nose is okay and I’m truly sorry for my actions.” Zach returned Harry’s fake smile and then turned to go back to his area to continue bowling. Harry slumped down in the nearest chair and then blindly made grabby hands for Louis, who giggled and placed himself onto Harry’s lap.

 

 

“So, I think somebody owes me a blowjob.” Louis whispered and Harry made a grunting nose in the back of his throat.

 

 

“You two can’t whisper and for fucks sake at least wait until we get home.” Louis pouted in Harry’s neck but sighed nonetheless. If Harry could suck up his pride and apologize then Louis surely could wait.

 

 

X

 

 

It turns out they couldn’t wait. As soon as Harry helped Louis into the car, Louis was pawing at Harry’s leg and the alpha couldn’t help but turn and nose at the omega’s neck; enjoying the scent of his lover and future mate.

 

 

“No. Absolutely not. No.” Liam begins to say after seeing the way Harry began looking at Louis. Liam was driving, Zayn was in the front seat and Niall was asleep against the window thus leaving Louis and Harry to being next to each other.

 

 

Harry gave Liam a wink in the rear view mirror before leaning into Louis and giving the omega a chaste kiss that quickly turned into a full on snog. Zayn, surprisingly, simply turned the radio on and kept his eyes on the scenery before him; not even giving a quick gaze to what the two were doing in the back seat.

 

 

Louis tilted his head back to give Harry better access and Harry eagerly took advantage of that. The alpha pressed gently kisses along the smaller lad’s neck, making sure to lick and nibble as he went along. Louis groaned and rubbed his pregnant stomach and Harry took the opportunity to lift Louis’ shirt up to reveal a swollen tummy. The older lad still couldn’t believe he was going to be a father, he couldn’t believe this gorgeous person beside him was carrying his pups. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

 

 

“Touch me.” Louis whispered and Harry quickly obliged. He pressed kisses across Louis’ pregnant belly before unbuttoning Louis’ jeans, and reaching down to spring free a pink and throbbing cock.

 

 

“I will drive this car off a cliff. I swear.” Liam warned and Louis was going to laugh but the laugher died on the tip of his tongue when Harry swallowed him whole.

 

 

“Nghn.” Is all Louis could get out before the car shook and Liam refused to meet Harry’s knowing glare.

 

 

Harry was quick to wrap his lips around Louis’ prick. He swirled his tongue around the tip and slowly sucked leaving Louis to lazily thrust his hips up in the confined space. Liam leaned his head on the steering wheel for a brief second so he could groan before he picked it back up and continued to drive.

 

 

Louis took his left hand and wrapped it in Harry’s hair to guide the elder up and down. Harry relaxed his throat and tightened his lips as he bobbed up and down; leaving a trail of saliva along the way.

 

 

“Feels good.” Louis slurred and Harry hummed which sent vibrations throughout Louis’ body, little tiny tingles that made his legs feel numb. Harry was eagerly sucking Louis off. He took a hand and massaged the omega’s nuts and gently squeezed which led to Louis mewling and whining. He thrust his hips up rapidly and held Harry’s head in place as he came and let out a satisfied sigh.

 

 

Harry continued to swallow the flow of semen that was filling his mouth and then proceeded to lift off of Louis, making sure to suck on the tip. Louis flinched from over stimulation and Harry chuckled before kissing his omega’s lips. Both boys leaned back in the seat, Louis’ cock was still hanging out and Liam grumbled before slamming to a stop. They were at the flat. Zayn was the first to get out, he slammed the car door shut and briskly walked into the flat. Liam was the second to get out, and after Louis got himself together, the two of them got out as well.

 

 

It wasn’t until an hour later did Niall come barreling into the flat looking distraught. He ran up to Liam and placed himself in the other beta’s lap.

 

 

“I woke up and my hand was sticky. I didn’t even have anything sticky so I sniffed and…and it was semen. Just not mine.” Harry choked on the banana he was eating and Louis spat out his tea all over the counter. Liam tried to soothe a distraught Niall while sending daggered looks at the two in question.

 

 

“It’s okay Niall. Harry will get his when our plan comes into effect.” Harry shuddered at the threatening promise and Louis just smiled to himself because things were finally getting back to normal and that’s all he could’ve ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from Berlin! I finally have a laptop so sorry about the non posting last week; I didn't have a laptop in Hawaii. But I am back on schedule. 
> 
> In other news, I was shocked to hear about Zayn but I am excited to see how this all plays out in the end. Stay strong my lovelies.


	4. Lies to Hide the Truth

Operation ‘Prank War 2015’ has officially begun and Louis is enjoying every last minute of it. Liam and Niall managed to switch out Harry’s toothpaste; replacing it with lube. Harry in return put clear tape on the hose to the faucet in the kitchen so when Liam went to turn the water on he got sprayed right in the face. Liam and Niall decided to step it up a notch and put mayonnaise filled donut holes in the kitchen and Harry spent the night puking his guts up after eating two of them.

 

 

Harry, nauseous and angry, got back at the pair by creating toothpaste filled Oreos. Niall complained for three days straight about how he was going to die due to fluoride poisoning. It’s been great, really; especially when Niall and Liam surrounded Harry’s car in massive amounts of bubble wrap and duct tape. Took Harry two days to get all of it off.

 

 

The only thing that hasn’t been all fun and games is Zayn’s absence. The alpha hasn’t been around much at all and Louis is sad because Zayn is his friend and hasn’t been around and won’t return any of his calls. Harry claims it’s all for the best because Louis can’t be dependent on Zayn forever but Harry just doesn’t get it; the alpha doesn’t understand. Zayn is Louis’ best mate, and he wants to know why he’s being abandoned.

 

 

Also the babies might be coming sooner than expected, Louis has a feeling in the pit of his stomach that the twins just don’t want to remain inside of him for too much longer. They kick constantly, which Harry loves, they keep moving around and Anne says they will probably come any moment now. Louis is bloody terrified even though he knows the flat is baby proof. Anne and Harry have over prepared for the birth of the twins but Louis can’t help but feel so lost. He can’t help but wish his own mother was there for the birth but he knows that’s impossible.

 

 

“Why the long face?” Harry questions as he kisses the edge of Louis’ head. Louis scrunches’ his nose up and rubs his stomach.

 

 

“Just thinking” Louis mumbles as Harry picks Louis’ feet up.

 

 

“Hmm, about what?” Harry places Louis’ feet in his lap so he can massage the younger boys’ feet. They are swollen and Harry knows they tend to hurt. Louis sighs in relief and sinks down on the couch.

 

 

“I think the babies are coming soon.” Louis replies, telling the half-truth.

 

 

“My babies.” Harry whispers with a fond smile. He turns and presses his face to Louis’ belly and sighs in contempt.

 

 

"Oh my god you loon. My babies are going to come out looking like frogs, get off me.” Louis exclaims through laughter and Harry retaliates by dropping Louis’ feet in order to tickle the lad instead. Louis screeches and grabs the back of Harry’s head to pull elder off of him. Harry allows himself to be pulled back and Louis takes the opportunity to kiss the alpha. They both sigh in contempt and when Louis leans back, he gives Harry a crooked smile before turning his body around. He puts his feet on the edge of the couch and his head in Harry’s lap.

 

 

“You’re adorable. Did you know that?” Harry whispers while running fingers through soft brown hair. The omega closes his eyes instead of responding and before he knows it he’s asleep.

 

X

 

Louis wakes up because of shouting. Not loud shouting, but quiet whisper shouts. He distinctly hears Harry and Liam going at it about something, but he’s far too comfortable on the couch to get up and investigate. He peeps one blue eye open and sees Niall worrying on his bottom lip, while sitting on the couch the faces the door. Harry and Liam must be in the kitchen then, because that’s behind Louis and he can’t see them but Niall can. Niall must have seen something because he jumps from the couch and rushes past Louis not even realizing the omega has woken up.

 

 

Louis, now curious, slowly sits up and that’s when the whispers stop completely. Louis can practically feel several eyes staring into the back of his head.

 

 

“What are you three hiding?” Louis asks from the couch. It’s a slow process but he manages to waddle into the kitchen to point an accusing finger at the three in question.

 

 

“Nothing.” Liam says quickly. Too quickly. Louis squints his eyes and turns to Niall, who suddenly finds the tiled floor very interesting.

 

 

“Did you know our floor was filthy? I should get right on that.” Niall shouts and scurries off. That leaves Harry and Liam. Harry elbows Liam and Liam frowns and elbows Harry. Harry is about to open his mouth when in walks Zayn.

 

 

Louis turns to the front door and notices a tired looking Zayn who has a black duffle bag in his hand. Zayn notices Louis and time feels like it’s frozen. Louis notices Zayn swallow and before the omega could react Zayn is rushing upstairs, and a very pregnant Louis is not far behind. Well he is far behind because he can’t move that fast, but he goes as he quickly as he can. The door is locked by the time he reaches Zayn’s room and he bangs hard on it.

 

 

“Open the door you bloody wanker.” Louis shouts and he can feel Liam and Harry right behind him. There’s rustling noises being heard because the closed door right before it opens. Louis’ eyes immediately zone in on the clothes laid out on Zayn’s bed, and the suitcases lined up by the closet. Louis’ eyes water on instinct and he looks around to Zayn, the clothes, Harry then to Liam. All of them have the same look on their face.

 

 

“No.” Louis whispers almost in disbelief.

 

 

“Lou…” Louis cuts Zayn off with a sharp look.

 

 

“No. All of you knew didn’t you?” Louis feels betrayed is the thing. He never thought Zayn would leave him especially without warning or notice, but for Zayn to leave and tell everyone but Louis. Well that was heartbreaking.

 

 

“I was going to tell you.” Zayn pleads and Louis takes a step back, his heart hurts.

 

 

“When? Once you already left?” Zayn drops his shoulders and Louis gasps in disbelief. He places arms over his chest and starts to pace. Harry and Liam look on with worried faces, from the door.

 

 

“You were weren’t you? Is that why you’ve been absent? Out looking for flats so you could get away from me?” Zayn steps closer to Louis but Louis steps away.

 

 

“You don’t understand Louis it’s for the best.” Zayn pleads like he’s trying to force Louis to understand. Louis doesn’t understand anything, or why all of this is happening so fast. So Louis jumps on the bed and lays down on all of the clothes. He folds himself into a ball and piles more clothes underneath his head and in his arms.

 

 

“You can’t leave. I won’t let you.” Zayn looks like he’s about to crumble right then and there so Harry walks softly to the bed and rubs Louis’ foot.

 

 

“Lou bear, come on.” Harry says in a soft voice, trying to coax Louis’ off the bed…as if Louis was some sort of wild animal that needed soothing.

 

 

“No. And don’t touch me, you lied. You’ve always wanted Zayn gone and now he’s leaving. Get out. Leave me alone!” Louis shouts and Harry looks torn. His hold tightens on Louis’ ankle.

 

 

“Maybe they should just talk Harry. Come on we’ll have some tea.” Harry looks like the last thing he wants is to leave but he notices Louis crying and Zayn looking torn and he nods his agreement and slowly backs out the room.

 

 

There’s a calming silence in the room. None of the two have spoken. Zayn carefully approaches a wary Louis and sits at the edge of the bed.

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn sighs and rubs at Louis ankle like Harry had just done.

 

 

“Thought it would be too hard.” Zayn admits and Louis wipes his cheek.

 

 

“Is it because of the babies?” Zayn looks up and brown eyes meet blue.

 

 

“A little bit yeah, but it’s more than that. I can’t really explain.” Louis looks so broken and small and Zayn just can’t take it anymore.

 

 

“Is it because you love me?” Louis questions next, hugging Zayn’s clothes tighter.

 

 

“Of course I love you and this is part of the reason but Louis I’m not in love with you anymore I promise. This is something much bigger than you or I.” Louis is now confused, he rubs his stomach and begins to sit up.

 

 

“I don’t get it.” Louis’ voice is small and it sounds soft even to his own ears.

 

 

“You can’t tell Harry or the others okay? I haven’t told them the truth, just that I was moving out and to keep you occupied while I found a place. Harry agreed to keep it a secret but Liam wanted to tell you. I made both of them keep this secret. What I’m about to say is important and don’t interrupt.” Louis looks ready to hit Zayn so Zayn quickly continues.

 

 

“I’ve been researching into Brad.” Zayn rushes out and Louis’ eyes widen.

 

 

“Before he supposedly gave you those wonky pills, he was doing an experiment with alpha and omega drugs. Aiden is the one who came to me with the research, he’s been looking into it for a little while now. Long before he even knew about you or Brad. Guess it helps to know a lot of people who do investigating work for a living. But they found out some information. For example did you know you aren’t the only omega to get pregnant while being on pills? It’s starting to become more common, reports being made all across the globe.” Zayn stops talking to let all this sink in.

 

 

“These pills aren’t good pills Lou. They are making alpha males more aggressive and omega males more possessive. An alpha was found dead a few nights ago in Liverpool due to a jealous omega. The omega was on the same pills you were taking and it’s not a coincidence. Aiden says he took some pills to a doctor and they found out it raises testosterone and does something else as well. It gets into your bloodstream and changes everything around. Known side effects are rashes, violent outbursts, and for omegas-pregnancy.” Zayn stops talking again and Louis feels faint. It’s too much at one time.

 

 

“I’ve been going off with Aiden to talk to people and we tracked down that one guy who came to the flat. His real name is Ethan, he has three kids and a wife at home. He used to work for a company called Wayside Medicals. They lost funding after the CEO found out his employees were making experimental drugs and giving them out on the black market. The company that makes suppressants claimed there was a break in some of their headquarters a while back. Aiden thinks it was this rogue group who broke in so they could switch out suppressants.” Louis was blinking back tears by now but at least he was finally wrapping his head around the new information.

 

 

“What does any of this have to do with you moving out? I mean there are a thousand questions going through my mind right now but why move out then? Are you in trouble?” Zayn’s hesitance made Louis jump up. A pain shot through Louis’ belly but he ignored it in favor of being angry at Zayn.

 

 

“I’m moving out just in case something were to happen to me it wouldn’t be traced back to you. Brad was killed Louis, and I’m sure he was killed because he found out what the drugs were doing and wanted no part in it. Why do you think he never gave the pills to you? I’m sure his mum didn’t know what was really going on. But I’m convinced he found out. I’m convinced that’s why Harry is so angry all the time and can’t control it or why you get really aggressive then really sad sometimes. Things just aren’t right. When your babies come I don’t want you to be worried about anything. I’m simply afraid that with your name written in all sorts of articles due to you being a writer, people will realize who you are and come after you.”

 

 

Louis is pacing, he’s sweating, and he wants to punch Zayn in the face.

 

 

“You stupid twat. Did you honestly think I wanted you to put yourself in danger? Or Aiden? Why do you think I haven’t been looking into Brad’s death? This is my problem, my past, and I refuse to allow anyone get hurt because of….ahhh.” Louis’ rant turned into shrilling scream as another wave of pain rushed through him.

 

 

Before Zayn could get to Louis, who was hunched over in pain, Harry was right there; eyes wide with fear and concern.

 

 

“Babe, you’ve got to tell what’s wrong.” Harry demands and Louis whimpers because it hurts so bad.

 

 

“Umm guys. I think Louis’ peeing.” Louis looks down and that’s definitely not pee. Oh god he was going into labor. Louis looks up with wide and scared eyes and closing them tightly again once another pain shoots through him. These babies were not letting up.

 

 

“You’re going into labor…holy shit you’re going into labor. You made him go into labor.” Harry shouts and point an accusing finger towards Zayn who looks just as shocked as everyone else.

 

 

“I did no such thing.” Zayn defends and Louis tightens his hold on Harry’s hand to remind the alpha that he is in fact going into labor and thus there is no time for the alphas to play ‘let’s have a piss off.’

 

 

“Right, right labor. Shit. What do I do?” Harry picks up Louis and Liam is already on the phone alerting Louis’ Doctor that he was being brought in. Niall, quickly get into action as well, and rushes into Harry’s room to grab Louis’ overnight bag. Zayn has the keys the truck and everyone is quickly ushered out of the flat. Louis is in Harry’s lap holding the alpha close and he can’t help but think about how not prepared he truly is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is short. I know...and I'm sorry but it's for a reason I promise.


	5. Beginning of the End

“Anne you should’ve seen it, he started doing this really high pitched squeal and Harry almost cried because it hurt it ears…” Niall exclaimed enthusiastically as he flailed his arms about to emphasize the story. Niall was a lying liar who lies.

 

 

Louis didn’t squeal no matter what lies Niall claims. Louis remembers everything that happened perfectly clear.

 

 

You see after the five lads arrived at the hospital Louis began screaming very manly, low pitched, screams. His stomach felt like it about to rupture, like a thousand sharp and pointy knives were sticking him at once. Pain was so intense Louis felt it from his stomach to his back, and even down to his toes; he wanted those babies out as soon as possible. The pregnant Omega was being held bridle style in Harry’s arms.

 

 

Harry and Liam both offered their hands in support and the omega gladly took advantage of their generosity. He squeezed the hands until his own palms began to sweat and turn numb. He also tried to ignore the way Harry’s hand was slightly turning blue from the lack of blood flow.

 

 

Louis just needed a distraction, he needed something to keep his mind off of the fact his body was going through immense pain. It was by the grace of god a doctor finally rushed over to the five of them, asking what was wrong only to receive four voices shouting at him at once.

 

 

“I’m sorry, one at a time please.” The doctor pleaded and Louis’ answering scream was enough to have the nearby nurse rush over with a wheelchair. Louis ignored Harry’s sigh of relief after being able to put Louis down.

 

 

Louis was quickly rolled away to a room and while the doctors and nurses got everything ready, Harry was the only one allowed to be in the room. An epidural was given to Louis after he was hastily put into a gown and his feet were propped up and spread out. He felt open and vulnerable and after the drugs had kicked in he felt all tingly and light as a feather.

 

 

“We’re going to do a C-section. Do you understand?” Louis remembers nodding dumbly at the doctor as an incision was made promptly. Some snipping happened, more cutting, shouting, and grabbing and then a cry was heard. Another cry came promptly after the first, and no the other cry wasn’t from Harry it was a baby cry. Definitely a baby cry. Louis’ babies had officially arrived and that’s the story of Louis’ birth. Niall was simply exaggerating what happened for special effects.

 

 

The Omega huffs and folds his arms across his chest. He wants to see his sons, they had to get carried away to get checked out and now Harry is with them while Louis stays in the bed listening to Niall lie.

 

 

“Anne don’t listen to such nonsense, that’s not how it went.” Louis defends and Liam doesn’t add any input in whatsoever; he simply nurses his hurt hand while looking at Louis with a betrayed expression. As if it was Louis’ fault for causing his hand so much pain.

 

 

“Oh I’m sure dear but let Niall have his fun.” Ann suggests with a wink and Louis reluctantly agrees.

 

 

Louis felt like going stir crazy but the desire immediately escaped his body the moment the door opened and in walks Harry with two lovely pups in his arms.

 

 

The babies are big, much too large to be premature. They are so cute as well. Both are wrapped in the cutest blue blankets and they have Louis’ button nose. They both have a head full of brown hair as well and one has grey eyes while the other has bright blue. The one with grey eyes favors Harry already, slightly more than the other. Louis is in love and his heart can’t be fonder.  

 

 

Louis' heart almost burst the moment his two children were placed in his arms. It felt like time was standing still and nothing in the world mattered but the two little pups he was holding.

 

 

“Harry, our babies have your large eyes.” Louis says softly with a smile plastered to his face.

 

 

The alpha frowns and touches his face in reflex.

 

 

“Hey, my eyes are normal and so are theirs.” The alpha defends.

 

 

“Honey I say this with all the love but your face kind of grew into your eyes. They were rather large when you were a baby but adorable none the less.” Anne states calmly and Harry pouts some more while Louis coos at his children.

 

 

“I forgot to tell you but the doctor wants to see them again, run some tests just to make sure they’re going to be okay. Check their bones and such since they are so large to be premature. Also the Dr. was a bit concerned with how responsive they seem to be.” Louis scrunches his nose.

 

 

“So because our children are clearly well advance and superior, Dr.’s want to poke and prod them? No way.” The omega protests and he gets two gurgling noises in response.

 

 

“Maybe after you feed them I can take the babies down to the Dr. that way I can make sure they remain safe.”Liam suggests and Louis is hesitant but nods. In this moment he really wishes his mum was there, she’s a nurse and would know better about what is going on. Instead of speaking his thoughts, the omega pulls down the neck of his shirt to expose his nipples and the cool air of the room makes him hiss.

 

 

The babies’ eyes grow wide as they search for the source of food. Baby boy with blue eyes latches on first, he’s quick to suck and mini Harry catches on soon after. Both babies bite a little as they suck and Louis grimaces but tries not to flinch too much from the initial pain.

 

 

Harry is biting his bottom lip to contain his fond and Liam is trying not to show just how uncomfortable he is about the whole situation. Seeing Louis breastfeed is very personal and private and he feels like he’s intruding in on something special. So Liam decides to bring up a different subject.

 

 

“Hey Louis, I thought the twins were supposed to be one boy and one girl. Isn’t it a bit weird that the girl changed sex to a boy mid pregnancy?” Louis frowns at Liam’s words and shifts the babies around a bit so they can have better access.

 

 

“I don’t like your tone.” Louis warns and Liam coughs into his hand already regretting causing the awkward silence that consumes the room.

 

 

“Louis, have you decided on the names yet?” Anne asks trying to change the subject.

 

 

“Yes I was thinking of Jordan and Aiden.” Louis starts but is quickly cut off.

 

 

"Like hell you were. We are not naming one of children after that pining alpha boss of yours.” Harry is quick to say. Louis frowns as he bites his own lip.

 

 

Anne decides now is the best time to free the babies from their parents. She reaches down and picks one up while Liam picks the other up.

 

 

“I’m just going to run them by the Dr….you ready Liam?” Liam nods and he, Anne, and Niall walk out the room, leaving only Harry and Louis alone to talk.

 

 

“So I’m guessing you don’t like the name Aiden? That’s fine what about Adrian?” Louis tries instead.

 

 

“How about Harry Jr.?” Harry counters as he goes to lay behind Louis, wrapping arms around the omega.

 

 

“Oh, so one kid can go around being all happy that they’re named after their papa while the other doesn’t?” Louis responds while linking his and Harry’s fingers together.

 

 

“Well they can both be Harry Jr.’s. You’ll have Harry the second and Harry the third it’ll be perfect.” Harry responds softly and Louis scoffs.

 

 

“Right because three Harry’s running around the house won’t get confusing at all. Besides why do they both have to take your name?” Louis questions as he pushes closer to Harry’s body.

 

 

“Well they could take their mum’s name. Harry Jr. and Louis Jr. That would be cute as well.” Louis frowns at Harry’s words.

 

 

“Why am I the mum? You’re the one who wears short shorts and puts his hair in a bun. If that doesn’t scream football mum I don’t know what does.” Harry furrower’s his brows.

 

 

“You’re the mum because you gave our children life….” Louis elbows Harry in the ribs

 

 

“Oh so single mothers can’t play both the role as mother and father? Just because I had the twins I have to be called mum? Are you going to expect me to stay home and cook and clean as well? Not work? Just be a good little omega and bear children?” Louis began to get really worked up and Harry has to hold him tight and shush him.

 

 

“Hey, hey now listen. I don’t know why you are getting so angry but I didn’t say any of that. Being their mum is an honor and if you want me to be the mum then so be it. Or if you want us to both be daddies then okay. Or one can be daddy and the other papa, I don’t care. I just want you happy.” Harry whispers and Louis tilts his head back to nuzzle under Harry’s chin.

 

 

“I’m being emotional, sorry. It’s just I feel so defensive about this subject. My mum was a single mum for so long and people kept telling her that she didn’t know how to raise me on the count of I was a boy and she could never be a father to me. They would tell her that I would grow up soft and then I presented as an omega and some even blamed her for it. It was disgraceful and even though she and I aren’t really talking right now I guess it’s still a sore topic for me.” Harry nods and holds Louis tighter so that there is no possible space between the two.

 

 

“In that case, why don’t we let our babies decide what they call us yeah? And in the meantime I think Jordan and Adrian are great names for our babies. Also you did a great job with making our babies, they are so cute.” Louis smiles to his chest and then turns around so he can face Harry.

 

 

“They are incredibly adorable and they have chubby little arms already. I’m gushing over here.” Louis replies and Harry presses a kiss to the smaller boy’s lips.

 

 

Louis returns the kiss, he opens his lips so that Harry can get better access into his mouth. Harry moans and grips Louis’ thighs as the younger boy straddles the elder’s lap. The hospital bed creaks at the movement and Louis places his arms around Harry’s neck, thankful for the fact he no longer has an IV.

 

 

“I love these gowns.” Harry breathes into Louis’ mouth.

 

 

“I’m not a nun, stop being so respectful.” Louis complains and takes Harry’s large paws and puts them on his arse as he grinds on the alpha’s crotch.

 

 

Louis manages to tilt his head so Harry can nibble when the door to their room opens. Liam covers his eyes while Niall and Anne give broad grins that make the omega groan in disappointment.

 

 

“We were so close.” Louis whispers before going back to his original position. Harry takes the blanket and forcefully places it on his lap to cover his boner.

 

 

“And it was doing that exact thing that led to these precious pups right here.” Anne says as she places the twins in Louis’ arms. Harry get out of the bed with a frown because there is no way he’s holding one of his sons while rocking a hard on.

 

 

“God that brings back horrible memories.” Liam complains from in the corner of the room, trying to forget about the boat incident.

 

 

“I’d say Zayn would beg to differ.” Niall offers with a smirk and now it’s Louis’ time to groan.

 

 

“Where is he anyways?” Anne asks as she sits in a chair beside Liam.

 

 

“I had him do something for me.” Harry replies and nods her head while Louis simply raises an eyebrow. They were definitely going to be discussing this later.

 

 

“What did the Dr. say about the babies?” Louis decides to ask. The twins are asleep in his arms, both balling out their fat little hands, making baby fists.

 

 

“Well he said they are rather large, he drew some blood and that’s it.” Anne says quickly and Louis can see Liam frowning.

 

 

“No, he also said that a lot of omegas have been birthing boys prematurely lately and that he can’t figure out why.” Liam says while pointedly looking at Anne who rolls her eyes in response.

 

 

“That’s nobodies concern right now. Louis, why don’t we let you rest some?” Anne says after waving off Liam’s comment. Louis nods gratefully and Harry takes the twins and places them in Anne’s arms so she can take them back to the room with the other babies.

 

 

Louis sighs and Harry joins him on the bed. Things were going to be changing soon and Louis was ready for it.

 

 

X

 

Louis was able to bring the twins home after only two days in the hospital. Blood work came back normal and the babies’ room was set up perfectly. There was a white rocking chair in the corner, two cribs beside each other in the middle of the room, and lots of decorations.

 

 

The babies woke up like clockwork at 3 in the morning, 15 past 4 in the morning and then again at 6, for the first three weeks. They have been breastfeeding and will continue to breastfeed until Louis decides it’s time for them to stop. The lads have been wonderful, they each have baby monitors in their rooms and all help the twins when they hear one crying.

 

 

Niall has taken to calling Jordan Jamie and Louis finds himself doing the same thing at times. Over all it’s been a great month filled with no sleep and lots of tears. It’s when the twins are exactly five weeks old things change.

 

 

X

 

There’s a knock at the door and Louis is busy putting Jamie in his blue onesie. Jamie claps his chubby hands together and giggles now that he’s fresh and clean. Louis is upstairs, but he trusts Harry can answer the door.

 

 

“Who’s my precious baby?” Louis questions while giving Jordan an Eskimo kiss. Jordan simply drools in response and kicks his legs out.

 

 

Louis comes down the stairs and sees Harry’s shoulder’s squared and in a defensive stance. Louis has no idea who is at the door, so he places Jordan vertically in his arms so Jordan to lean against his shoulder.

 

 

“Harry who is it?” Louis questions as he peeps under Harry’s arm and when he spots who it is his mouth opens agape.

 

 

Harry is still frowning but steps out of the way none the less.

 

 

“Mum?” Louis questions a little hesitantly and Jordan squirms in his arms. Harry reaches over and takes Jordan from Louis and goes to the couch without saying another word. 

 

 

The babies are giggling happily with their father while Louis quietly ushers his mum to the front porch and shuts the door behind them. The action gives the illusion of privacy but the omega knows very well that every ear in the house is listening in on what is going to be said.

 

 

“Mum, what are you doing here?” Louis questions softly, his gaze looking to the ground. Louis was absolutely terrified, he could feel his heart rate increasing and a thousand thoughts were running through his mind at the same time. He had no idea why his mum was here or what it meant, no idea what was about to happened.

 

 

“I came because of Harry actually. He had sent Zayn to alert me of your birth about a month ago but I’ve just gotten the courage to come see you now. How pathetic am I?” Jay tries to laugh it off but the tension is thick enough to cut with a knife and Louis couldn’t find it in himself to ease Jay’s worries.

 

 

“I guess it won’t be as easy as saying ‘m sorry huh?” Louis shakes his head no and wills himself not to cry.

 

 

“I’m not sure how to even start.” Jay states, her head pointed upwards towards the sky. She takes a deep sigh gestures to a step for the two to sit on.

 

 

“I’m sure you explaining why you did all that you did is a great place.” Louis responded honestly, almost regretting how harsh his tone sounded.

 

 

“I’m not sure how much you know, there’s so much to tell. I guess I’ll start from the beginning. I found out all of this about a year ago and just know that what I did has always been to protect you. Okay here it goes….

 

 

When Brad first started out as a cop, they asked him to go undercover at a pharmaceutical company that were rumored to be making illegal drugs and trying to sell them on the black market. Brad went undercover and he was so young Louis, so young. He got sucked into what was going on which involved a team of six. The team claimed to be experimenting with drugs that will make a male omega more fertile and so Brad nominated himself and you as a blind study patient.

 

 

He thought that this way he would be able to monitor you, see if the team was telling the truth about what the drugs were really for. As soon as he brought the new pills home, he switched your suppressants out and told his mum and me about what was going on; said that we weren’t allowed to tell you about it and that at the first sight of problems he would come clean. The longer he stayed undercover the more he started believing in their cause.

 

 

He and some others began working on a new product that would target how alphas and omegas reacted. Brad thought this could be good and brought home a bottle in your suppressant bottle but he died before he had a chance to give it to you. He died because he began to have second thoughts once he found out what was really going on.

 

 

The team wanted, well still wants, to create a type of utopia that is composed of Beta’s being in charge instead of Alphas. In order to have Beta’s in charge the new formulas of pills change the aggression levels in men, making them quick to anger.

 

 

More aggressive omega’s means angrier alpha’s who will no doubt lose control and hurt someone or multiple people. Authorities would be called in, a decision would be made claiming something has gone wrong with the alphas and that it’s safer for the beta’s to just be in charge. The whole thing sounds like a slippery slope or a really bad attempt at creating the plot from Divergent. It’s ridiculous and the one’s in charge of it all haven’t been caught.

 

 

You have to believe me when I say this Louis, Brad never wanted you to get hurt. He thought he was doing something beneficial for society and the moment he learned otherwise he hid the pills and called us. He was going to hand them over to his bosses when he was killed. His mum and I learned a couple of months later what really happened from his partner. This was around the same time you and Harry started to get close and I couldn’t just tell you what was going on because of several reasons.

 

 

One being you wouldn’t be able to handle it, not so soon. Another reason was because it could have put you in danger knowing so soon. If these guys were able to have Brad killed because he was going to turn on them, can you imagine what they’ll do to you? I wanted to protect you, she and I both did, do….that’s why we decided to break all ties off with you and be as harsh as possible so there was no room for error. I love you, I really do.

 

 

That’s why I came as soon as I could once I was informed about the early birth. How are the babies?” Jay stopped talking and Louis was so caught up in the moment he has to stare at her and blink repeatedly for a brief moment.

 

 

It was hard for him to grasp and wrap his mind around. His mother was willing to sacrifice her own safety to ensure Louis’ and all this time the omega has thought awful things about the person in front of him. Louis decided he had to respond, he had to say something even if the phrase ‘what the fuck’ was the only thing playing on repeat in his mind.

 

 

“I umm, I felt guilty for a long time after Brad died. That’s why I was so bad last year, because of the guilt. I never told anyone this but I was having doubts, about the engagement and the bonding and being tied to Brad for life. The lot of it just seemed not right to me. The moment he was shot I was still having doubts and stupidly I thought that maybe it was god giving me an out, it was god’s way of saying ‘be careful for what you wish for.’

 

 

And I was so busy caught up in my own thoughts and so busy being frozen in place that I didn’t think. I didn’t put pressure on his wound, I didn’t immediately call 999, I didn’t do any of that and he died. The paramedics implied I could have saved him if I had done something, anything other than nothing and so yeah….I felt so guilty after that and I couldn’t take the guilt anymore but then you made me move on and honestly? I’m so happy now, I smile just thinking about my life. I love my job and my boss and my flatmates and Harry. I’m so incredibly in love with that alpha and the only thing I need is for you to be back in my life.” Louis finishes talking and has a hesitant smile on his face that is quickly matched by the smile present on his mum’s.

 

 

It feels like a metaphorical weight has been lifted off his shoulders and that things will be alright.

 

 

“Can I have a hug?” Jay asks with a soft voice and Louis is quick to all but jump in his mum’s arms. He’s missed her arms and her hugs and yeah things will definitely be okay.

 

 

X

 

Louis and Harry are getting ready for bed. The babies are nice and asleep and Louis is walking out of the shower and into the bedroom. Harry eyes Louis with lust but says nothing because he knows the omega is tired from giving birth and isn’t interested in sex right now but that doesn’t stop the alpha from craving the person in front of him.

 

 

“I can practically taste your arousal” Louis mocks as he finishes drying off, still leaving off his clothes. He tries to clear his throat.

 

 

“Well the guy I’m in love with is extremely hot, so sue me.” Harry counters and Louis smiles and he slowly walks to the bed. Harry stills once the younger lad decides to straddle his waist and he wastes no time in placing his palms on Louis’ round bum.

 

 

“I’m in a good mood right now. My mum still loves me, we even face timed once she got home and things are going to be okay. I think now is a great time to celebrate the wonderful man who brought me mum back to me.” Harry nods dumbly even though he wasn’t asked a question. He can’t really fathom why this is happening but he’s just so damn pleased that it is.

 

 

“Do you want to take this slow or go fast? Because honestly I’m torn between wanting to cherish this since it’s been over four months, and wanting to just devour you because it’s been over four months.” Harry admits and Louis leans forward and laughs into the elder’s lips, practically stealing away a kiss.

 

 

Louis grinds his naked bum into Harry’s lap and that’s all the answering the alpha needs. The taller lad blindly reaches over to the night stand and pulls out a thing of lube and a condom. There’s no talking involved just Harry slicking up his fingers and gently pressing one inside of Louis, who is now leaning forward so the elder can get better access.

 

 

Once the first finger has adjusted, Harry adds a second one and within five minutes Louis is wiggling, pleading, and panting into Harry’s mouth and the sight alone is just too hot for words. With the condom on and lubed up, Harry eases into the warmth being provided by the love of his life. Louis is always tight, it’s remarkable. He’s slicked up and Harry has to refrain from bottoming out because he understands that Louis doesn’t like to take him whole.

 

 

The omega scratches Harry’s chest and paws at his biceps before taking the lead and moving up and down. Louis looks so hot with his eyes closed and head tilted backwards, using his thighs to move his body back and forth and up and down. Harry has to grab onto Louis’ thighs tightly, sure enough leaving bruises, once the omega decides to do mini figure 8’s while squeezing his hole tightly around Harry’s cock.

 

 

The pressure is so much and when Louis starts going faster, Harry forces himself to play with Louis’ nipples. He rubs them rapidly and blows on them after licking them. The alpha takes his right hand and slaps Louis’ cheeks so they jiggle and then takes his left hand and rubs Louis’ aching cock. The omega is quick to pant, moan, and go faster and so Harry rubs faster until Louis is stilling on top of him then shivering as he cums.

 

 

Harry spills into the condom immediately following and leans up for a kiss. The two are sweaty and sex’d out and life is perfect. Or it would be perfect if only the baby monitor didn’t go off. And by going off, Harry means hearing Niall’s hesitant voice.

 

 

“Lads, I hate to tell you this but someone must have switched the monitor’s around because we heard everything and I mean everything.” Niall speaks softly and god this is beyond awkward. Louis has now covered his face with the sheets as if Niall could actually see him or something.

 

 

“Umm, let me put some clothes on and I’ll get it taken care of thanks for the warning.” Harry starts but then Harry frowns as a though crosses his mind.

 

 

“How much did you hear exactly?” The alpha quickly asks and there is a long pause on the other end.

 

 

“Enough to know that Louis likes to be hit and that you say ‘ride my cock baby’ way too many times.” Niall is quick to respond and Louis groans from underneath the sheet. Harry pets his lover’s head lovingly before turning towards the monitor on the nightstand.

 

 

“In that case you owe me twenty quid for the porn show.” Harry teases and he honestly has no idea why he and Niall are discussing this via baby monitor.

 

 

“Oi, twenty quid? What do you think I’m made of money? Next time you two decide to fuck I’ll just pull a Zayn and put cameras in your room.” Harry, and Louis look at each other at the same time then back to baby monitor which has gone very silent.

 

 

“Come clean Niall. Don’t make it worse.” Niall decides not to respond and another moment passes.

 

 

“You have reached a number that does not exist….” Niall starts to say in a robot voice and Louis bursts out laughing. Harry knew getting walky talky baby monitors was a bad idea.

 

 

“Niall I swear to god…” Harry threats and he receives a very long ‘beeeeeeppppp’ in return. Louis is in tears and Harry has to admit that it’s quite funny so he begins to chuckle as well. A cry is heard in the distance and the two look at each other with fondness before Harry rolls out of bed and puts sweats on. Despite all the craziness in their lives, Harry wouldn’t have things any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are being edited now and are almost done. They are very long but sorry to say this story is quickly coming to an end. I wanted to create a new story line but I don't want to drag it on too much and I have other stories I'm writing as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more smut smut smut in the chapters to come.


	6. We'll be okay

“Harry I need your help.” Louis shouts and Harry comes barreling into the room like it’s his life mission to be there the exact moment Louis calls for him.

 

 

“What do you need help with babe?” Harry questions as he comes into the room. The alpha notices Louis is naked and quickly begins taking his clothes off thinking he’s about to get laid.

 

 

“No sex you twat.” Louis snaps defensively before softening his voice. “I need you to shave my arse because I’m getting hairy and I can’t reach back there like I used to.” Louis admits. He's been gaining some weight lately.

 

 

Harry wrinkles his nose and looks down at his own naked form with disappointment. He bends down and puts his pants back on before sauntering over to the bed. The Omega lays down and points to the waxing kit to the left. Harry takes the mix and smooth’s it on Louis’ cheeks before placing the paper down.

 

 

“Can’t believe how domestic we are.” Harry starts as he smooth’s the wax on both cheeks. “We live together, have babies, and yet for some reason me waxing your arse just makes all of this seems so much more domestic.” Harry rants and Louis opens his mouth to laugh but the laugh dies on his tongue as Harry rips the first paper off. The pain is instantaneous and the omega digs his nails into the pillow that’s in front of him as he pants heavily.

 

 

Harry wastes no time in ripping the paper off the other cheek; leaving Louis’ bum smooth and hair free. Louis tries to breathe and calm down after the second rip but he can feel the all too familiar tears begin to pull in the corner of his eyes. So he takes deep breathes and waits for the pain to subside.  


 

 

That’s when the alpha takes it upon himself to slap Louis’ right cheek. Louis turns quickly and casts accusative eyes towards the man in question. Harry at least looks sheepish.

 

 

“Sorry couldn’t resist…” Harry admits and Louis balls up his hand and punches Harry right in the balls. The alpha holds his nut sack and closes his eyes in pain.

 

 

“What the fuck?” Harry grits out and Louis smiles in mock innocence.

 

 

“Sorry couldn’t resist.” Louis teases, using Harry’s voice, and then proceeds to get up to head towards the shower. Louis is about to close the door, so he can shower, when he remembers something and turns around.

 

 

“I just remembered. The last time I waxed and you had decided to slap me, I warned you I would withhold sex. Consider this the warning being put into effect.” Harry’s eyes widen and he forgets all about his pain as he immediately jumps up from the bed.

 

 

“Please don’t do that Louis. That is cruel and unusual punishment. I’m just a man.” Harry begs while holding onto an amused Louis. “A weak man. A man with a weakness for you. You are my kryptonite, my wolfsbane, my stake through the heart, my…” Louis can’t contain his laughter any longer. He bursts out laughing and stops Harry’s ridiculous rant by placing his finger onto red lips.

 

 

“You sound foolish and you brought this onto yourself. Now go feed our babies while I shower” Louis looks Harry’s pleading eyes over and then narrows his own eyes. “Alone…I will be showering alone.” Harry frowns but stands up and leaves anyways. As Harry reluctantly walks away Louis can hear the alpha murmuring curses all the way down the stairs.

 

∞

 

Niall is hiding behind the couch with a spray bottle and Harry is wet. Their twins are fast asleep in their downstairs cribs and Louis is confused.

 

 

“What is going on?” Louis asks and Niall looks so relieved to see the younger lad.

 

 

“Fucking finally. Tell your alpha to calm down.” Niall warns and Harry gets a face filled with water after stepping too close to the Beta.

 

 

Harry growls in frustration.

 

 

“Just let me hit you.” Harry demands and Niall squawks his disapproval of the request.

 

 

“Why would I do that? Stay back!” Niall shouts and Liam sighs from the couch.

 

 

“Okay so here’s what happened.” Liam begins. “Harry came home from his walk, after being upstairs with you, angry and said he wanted to punch something but couldn’t punch a wall because last time he did that it hurt.” Liam pauses to give Harry a judging look. “So Niall started teasing him saying he’s only angry because he must not be getting some.” Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry—clearly amused. “Harry growled, demanded Niall let him punch him and when Niall said ‘no’ Harry started chasing him. Niall got the spray bottle and started spraying him and that’s what you’ve missed on the latest episode of ‘How is this my life?’”

 

 

Liam finishes explaining what happened and Louis can't help but be embarrassed on Harry’s behalf and endeared at the same time.

 

 

“Harry Edwards Styles…are you seriously acting out because I sexiled you?” Louis questions and when Harry doesn’t respond Louis laughs in disbelief.

 

 

“It’s been like two hours…I literally sexiled you for two hours.” Louis continues to speak because he can’t believe this man in front of him. Harry folds his arms over his chest and pouts. Niall slowly get s up and holds the spray bottle in front of him while he eases around Harry. The two never lets their gaze fall from the other until Niall is safely on the couch and under Liam’s arms.

 

 

Louis sighs and signals for Harry to follow him upstairs. Harry looks like a rejected puppy but follows anyways—knowing he’s in trouble.

 

 

“Lay on the bed. “ Louis demands and Harry does as told. He doesn’t know where this is going but he likes it thus far.

 

 

“You have been very bad.” Louis chastises as he heads towards the trunk that’s at the foot of the bed. He reaches inside and pulls out a bag and places the bag on the bed beside Harry.

 

 

“Since you’ve been bad I think you should be punished yes?” Louis suggests and Harry nods, his head, so hard and fast he worries he gave himself whiplash.

 

 

“Good. You know what to do. Strip.” Louis demands and Harry does as told. By the time Harry is naked and on the bed Louis is tying his wrists up with silk scarves so they won’t hurt the alpha when he pulls on them.

 

 

Harry squirms on the bed as he watches Louis strip and then straddle him. The elder pulls on the scarves and leans his head back to groan because he wants to touch so badly but can’t. This is truly the worst form of torture.

 

 

Louis reaches over in the bag and pulls out a blue and black flogger that has Harry thrashing his hips.

 

 

Not liking how Harry is thrashing, Louis decides to smack Harry’s right nipple with the flogger. Harry stops thrashing and bucks his hips instead.

 

 

“Be still.” Louis commands and Harry nods weakly.

 

 

“Good boy.” Louis compliments and gives Harry’s left nipple a lick. He licks it again and then rubs it while blowing cool air on it to get it nice and hard. Harry’s prick is leaking by this point and Louis is just getting started.

 

 

Louis keeps teasing Harry and he does it because he knows it drives Harry absolutely insane. The alpha loves being in control and when you take away that control he doesn’t know what to do anymore which is why this is the perfect form of punishment.

 

 

Harry is growling now and snapping his teeth because he can’t get out of the restraints. Louis smiles amused and flicks Harry’s right nipple in response. The alpha scrunches up his nose to keep from moaning, he wants to be angry and it’s hard being angry when he’s so horny.

 

 

“Want me to ride you?” Harry nods dumbly and isn’t even sure why Louis had to ask the question.

 

 

Louis hums a response and turns around so his bum is facing Harry’s face. He moves up some and sits directly on Harry’s mouth. The alpha doesn’t even need to be told twice—he doesn’t even need to be told once. He laps up Louis’ slick and digs his tongue deep into the Omega’s hole. Louis moves his hips back and forth and fucks Harry’s tongue with everything he has.

 

 

Harry loves this. He has no idea how this is a form of punishment anymore but if every time he threatens to hit someone he get to have his omega ride his face and cock?? Well he’ll hit every person he sees from now on.

 

 

“Enough…” Louis moans and lifts off the alpha’s tongue. Harry pouts and licks around his lips to taste more of the delicious slick.

 

 

Louis reaches over and flicks open the lube. He puts some on Harry’s cock and sticks two fingers inside of himself to loosen him up a bit before straddling Harry’s waist once again.

 

 

Louis sinks down and closes his eyes to enjoy the initial burn. He gets about half way down and just stops so he can adjust to the feeling. Harry, being impatient, bucks his hips up so Louis grabs the flog and slaps both of Harry’s nipples twice.

 

 

“Don’t be naughty.” Louis chastises and Harry leans up for a kiss instead of giving an apology. Louis rolls his eyes, and his hips, and leans down for a kiss before leaning back up so he can ride properly. This has to be one of Louis’ favorite things—riding cock. He loves bouncing up and down on Harry’s prick while using Harry’s pecks as means to stabilize himself.

 

 

He grabs onto Harry’s shoulders to help him go up and down and then adds in some back and forth movement as well. He lifts up slightly and rests his elbows on the sides of Harry’s shoulders and then just lets his bum go slowly up and down. This makes Harry go crazy every single time. Harry is thrusting his hips now and he lifts his legs up to his chest and sends rapid thrusts up into Louis.

 

 

Louis leans back and sinks down to meet Harry’s thrusts. He reaches forward and taps Harry’s neck twice. This is a signal of theirs for whenever Harry is too out of it to speak, Louis has to tap Harry’s neck twice to get the alpha to stop. Harry stops moving immediately and Louis rewards him with a kiss. Louis then gets up and turns around so his arse is facing Harry in a reverse cowgirl position.

 

 

Louis puts his hands in between Harry’s legs and continues to fuck himself on the alpha’s cock. Harry has his eyes in the back of his head and he is useless right now because his entire body is numb. Louis is fucking the life right out of him and he doesn’t even care.

 

 

“Yes…fuck.” Louis moans and he hits his own spot. He continues to fuck himself, hitting his spot, while massaging Harry’s balls. Harry groans loudly and Louis can feel Harry’s knot beginning to form. Quickly the omega turns back around so he’s facing Harry and begins to rub his own hard cock. He tugs twice and comes all over Harry’s face.

 

 

The alpha blinks in surprise and before either of the two can say anything, Harry’s knot forms and the two are stuck together. Louis’ legs tingle and he feels like his body is still in overdrive.

 

 

Harry blinks again and tries shaking his head to get some of the cum off and Louis bites his bottom lip before reaching over to the side of the bed to get a shirt. He goes and wipes Harry’s face before giving the alpha a kiss. He then leans down and rests on Harry’s bare chest. The alpha is hot and it feels like he’s purring.

 

 

“Can you untie me now?” Harry asks, his voice groggy. Louis leans up and squints at the man.

 

 

“Are your arms hurting?” Louis questions—concerned.

 

 

“Maybe…” Harry draws out and Louis shifts a little and jolts when he accidentally hits his own spot again. Harry grinds into the motion and that only makes Louis jump again. He now know what Harry wants. Harry wants Louis to untie him so the alpha can flip them and fuck Louis deep and proper. This is supposed to be a lesson and Louis refuses to give into the alpha.

 

 

“Nope. I’m not untying you until your knot is gone down.” Louis reasons and Harry pouts again which only makes Louis laugh.

 

 

“You know, if I keep having sex with you every time you act out I don’t think you’ll ever learn.” Louis suggests and Harry shakes his head.

 

 

“I’m learning, I promise.” Harry is quick to say and for some reason Louis doesn’t believe that at all. Probably has something to do with the fact that the alpha is smiling right now and looking like he wants to get in trouble some more just so he can get ‘punished.’ Louis really needs to think of a better punishment.

 

 

It’s when Louis is about to give in and untie Harry does the baby monitor pick up crying. Louis wiggles his hips and sighs in relief when he’s able to pop off. He jumps onto the floor, puts his clothes on—ignoring the cum and slick seeping out of him—and runs downstairs to attend to his children. It’s not until he hears Liam shrieking in horror does he remember he not only left Harry naked and tied up but he left the door to their room wide open—whoops.

 

∞

 

The twins are growing at a rapid speed and Louis is trying not to be too worried about their growth. Harry assures him that he grew that fast as a baby as well but Harry is a terrible liar and that just makes Louis want to panic even more. He refuses to go to the doctor’s office though because he will not have his pups poked and prodded like lab rats.

 

 

On a lighter note, Louis’ moods have evened out. He’s not as aggressive as before, but there is a small side effect. He is now insatiable. He’s always horny— _always_. It’s actually rather embarrassing on Louis’ end but Harry loves it and soaks it up. Louis hasn’t had a heat yet since the twins were born and at first Louis thought his _appetite_ was just pre-heat stuff but it’s been a month and still nothing.

 

 

Harry has already had a rut and both pair are off the wonky suppressants so both of their bodies should be back to normal but for some reason Louis’ body just isn’t going into heat. Liam thinks Louis could be pregnant again. Harry likes that idea a lot but Louis took three tests and all of them confirm he is, in fact, not pregnant.

 

 

Anne thinks because Louis’ body is trying to go back to normal his cycle is going to be off for a while and as a result his hormones are going to be in overdrive. That’s just her polite way of saying Louis is going to be a horny mess until his body fixes itself, which is just—lovely.

 

∞

 

“Louis I don’t think you understand how badly I want to fuck you.” Harry moans on the bed. Louis rolls his eyes and finishes fixing up his hair. Zayn’s cousin has opened a new nightclub and all the lads are going to the grand opening tonight. Aiden is meeting them there and Louis is the last one to get ready because he had to make sure Anne had all she needed to watch the twins.

 

 

“Harry you are part of the reason why it takes me so long to get ready.” Louis complains as he watches his hair flop in the front. He frowns and just smooth’s it back and to the side. “Every time I get clothes on you take them off. Very unproductive, now I understand where our son gets it from.” Louis finishes saying and he turns around to see Harry slowly stroking his dick, which _okay?_ Louis didn’t even see Harry unzip himself.

 

 

“Please put that cock away and wash your hands. We need to leave.” Harry huffs but does as he’s told and follows Louis downstairs. Liam and Niall are cuddled up on the couch and Louis rolls his eyes because the two seriously need to just fuck already.

 

 

“Louis you look nice.” Liam compliments and the omega preens at the compliment. He’s wearing grey jeans that really show off his thighs and bum, and a V-neck white shirt that clings to his chest. At first he was conscious about wearing his shirt, now that he’s put on weight, but after Harry nearly attacked him, he assumed the shirt was a go.

 

 

“Thanks Li, you and Niall look good as well.” Louis compliments right back.

 

 

Niall smiles in return and stretches as he stands up. Anne waves them bye from the kitchen and Louis has to force himself to leave the flat, knowing Anne will take great care of his children.

 

 

Upon arriving at the club Zayn is there with Aiden waving at them. There’s already a long line wrapped around the building but the four lads get to walk right on in with Zayn and Aiden. Aiden looks nice tonight, as well as Zayn. Both alphas are wearing black skinny jeans. Zayn has on a blue button up while Aiden is wearing a plain red shirt and has his hair dyed the same color red.

 

 

The six of them walk into the club and Harry is immediately on edge. He wraps Louis up in his arms and Louis is so startled he can’t help but frown at the alpha. That’s when Zayn leads them up the stairs and to a private room. The room is empty of people but contains large red couches and chairs everywhere. There’s a bar, with no bartender, three televisions, and tables at each section of couches.

 

 

The couch that they sit on has a bong on the table and a several bottle of alcohol. Zayn runs a hand through his hair and turns his body towards Harry and Louis. Harry is still very alert and that simply leads to Louis’ confusion.

 

 

“So I have a confession to make.” Zayn begins. “Tonight is the opening of the club but no omegas have been let in yet. It’s just alphas in here so far.” Zayn explains and Louis now understands Harry’s rage. Louis was going to open his mouth and say it was okay but then Zayn continued. “This is why we’re in this room…we’ll be in here until the omegas get let in.” Zayn finishes. Harry frowns but doesn’t make a threat so Louis counts it as a win.

 

 

“Damn Louis, you’re the only omega in a club filled with drunk and horny alphas. It’s like the start of a porno.” Niall jokes and Louis groans because Harry picks him up and puts him onto his lap; holding his waist like his life depended on it. Louis frowns and folds his arms across his chest.

 

 

“Thanks for that Ni. Now I’ll never be able to have fun tonight.” Louis chastises and Niall hides under Liam’s arm again as he apologizes.

 

 

“You can drink with us, we’re all mates.” Aiden suggests as he pours himself a glass of gin and cranberry juice. Louis didn’t even notice Aiden getting up to head to the bar. Aiden heads back to the couch and Louis reaches out to take his drink, taking a very long sip. Harry grabs Louis’ mouth, afterwards, and placing a long kiss to his lips. Louis leans back and raises a questioning brow.

 

 

“You can’t just share drinks with other alphas.” Harry explains like it makes sense. Louis feels like his eyes rolled out of his head, he rolls them so hard.

 

 

“Fine then, you get up and make me a drink.” Louis demands and Harry does just that. With Harry distracted Louis sneaks a pill from Aiden and pops it into his mouth. He smiles innocently when Harry returns and washes the pill down with the gin and cranberry. Liam shakes his head in disapproval and Louis just huffs as he’s placed back in Harry’s lap.

 

 

The night goes on like that. The six of them drinking, smoking, and laughing. Zayn gets up and puts music on and before they know it, an hour and a half has passed and neither of them feel like joining the club beneath them. Louis does feel funny though, the pill is definitely having an effect on Louis because the omega feels hot.

 

 

Okay Louis feels really hot. He’s starting to sweat and as he looks down he can even see pit stains, which—gross. It’s not until Harry stills and sniffs Louis’ neck does Louis realize what’s wrong.

 

 

“You have got to be shitting me.” Harry says in an exasperated tone.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Niall asks, his voice laced with concern. Harry is no longer able to function because his body is only focused on Louis at the moment. Zayn and Aiden both still at the same time.

 

 

“Shit.” Zayn moans and wipes the corner of his mouth. Aiden leans back on the couch and palms his knees to keep himself in control. Louis’ scent is strong.

 

 

Louis hasn’t had a heat in so long and his body is really producing out these scents that is driving every alpha in the room crazy. Harry can practically taste it on his tongue and he’s torn between taking Louis right here and killing every alpha in the room for being so close to his mate while his mate is in heat.

 

 

“Oh no.” Liam whispers as he looks at the alphas then at Louis. Niall looks at Liam and then his eyes widen as well.

 

 

“You’re in a club filled with alphas. We can’t leave this room.” Liam warns and Harry looks conflicted. His face looks pained.

 

 

“I need you to touch me.” Louis begs and he ruts shamelessly against Harry, who grinds into Louis’ arse.

 

 

Aiden stands up and rushes to the bar to get some water. He opens the bottle and pours it all over himself before making himself sit down at the other end of the room. Zayn wants to join him, probably should but can’t seem to take his eyes off of Louis.

 

 

Zayn has suppressed his feelings for the omega for so long he almost has himself believed that he’s moved on. But seeing Louis like this, so vulnerable…it really drives the alpha insane. Luckily for him, Liam and Niall are there to drag him to the other end of the room. All three now watch on as Louis is placed on the couch, stripped of clothes, and fucked ten ways till Sunday.

 

 

Harry cums so many times inside Louis the omega feels like he can taste the cum on his tongue. Harry fucks and knots him all night. The club closes at four in the morning but Louis and Harry don’t leave—none of the boys do. Aiden and Zayn stay up the entire time watching as Louis is fucked over and over again. Aiden has never came so hard in his entire life and honestly, neither has Zayn.

 

 

Harry is too busy taking care of Louis to focus on Aiden and Zayn which Louis is thankful for. After morning hits Louis is still heavily in heat he’s not sure if he can make back to the flat. Niall and Liam head back so they can relieve Anne and take care of the twins.  Aiden forces himself out of the room shortly after due to his lack of control and Zayn remains the rest of the day, getting Harry and Louis food and water.

 

 

Louis’ heat lasts seven days. Seven days. That’s not normal. Anne doesn’t want Louis to worry but Louis is worried and he decides to make an appointment for the doctor’s. The appointment isn’t for another week but it still has Louis on edge.

 

 

“Babe it’ll be okay.” Louis shakes his head and bites his bottom lip in thought.

 

 

“My heat wouldn’t come, but then it did all because of some stupid drug I swapped from Aiden.” Louis begins, his leg bounces rapidly from where he is sat on the couch. “Not only did that start my heat but I lasted seven days Haz. Seven. That’s not normal, nor is it okay.” Louis explains and Harry places a kiss to the omegas temple. “I had a seven day heat with the help of an alpha and my twins are growing way too fast. Something isn’t right.” Louis whispers and he forces himself not to cry.

 

 

Harry holds onto him tight and rubs circles on the younger lads arm.

 

 

“Whatever happens or is happening we’ll deal with it yeah? Together. You and I will deal with it together.” Harry states with authority and Louis hides his face in the alphas armpit.

 

 

“Together.” Louis murmurs and this time he doesn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. He’s scared but he knows with Harry by his side everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's absolutely no excuse for why this is late. I've working on other stories and packing for my move to London and this story just fell through the cracks. I hope this chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> I am also sorry for any typos that are present, I haven't gone back over to proof it yet...so be patient and I will edit it soon. I promise. Enjoy lovelies!!! xx.


	7. Figuring Things Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no valid excuse for me posting this so late. I've been lazy and traveling and ugh. I'm back now though and ready to write. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence.

Harry sighs from the kitchen. The twins are being fussy and Louis is being difficult.

 

 

“Please eat.” Harry pleads again as he hands Louis a piece of grilled chicken that he had cut up. Louis frowns at the offered food and goes back to sipping his tea.

 

 

“No.” Louis says immediately. “I’m not hungry right now Harry.” He continues to say as he places the tea down and gets up from the table. He walks to the sink and washes his hands before grabbing one of the twins, hoping if he rocks him the baby will quiet

down.

 

 

“Lou, I haven’t seen you eat anything in two days.” Harry starts, after sighing, as he goes to pick up the other twin. He turns his body towards Louis and frowns. “I’m really worried here.” Harry finishes and watches as Louis turns his back from him.

 

 

“Don’t be worried H, I’m just on a cleansing….” Harry scoffs before Louis can continue.

 

 

“Please…cleanse my arse…” Harry interrupts but Louis stops him with a glare.

 

 

“It is a detox!” Louis defends. “I drink tea three times as my meal replacements.” Louis continues and places the baby, in his arms, back in the crib. “Besides I’ve gone up an entire pants size.” Louis finishes softly. He goes to sit but Harry is quick to pull the younger lad onto his lap.

 

 

“Baby, is this about you gaining weight?” Harry asks gently while rubbing at the omega’s face.

 

 

“Maybe.” Louis murmurs and shifts so he is straddling Harry’s waist in order to tuck his head into the alpha’s neck. “I can’t help it though. I feel bloated and hungry all the time and then I keep gaining weight. I’m just glad I don’t have acne problems.” Louis complains and Harry rubs his back to soothe him.

 

 

“If you want help exercising I can help you.” Harry says soothingly. “But in the meantime I need for you to take care of your body. When we go see the doctor today we can ask them about the weight gain.” Harry continues and Louis sighs in contempt. “Just so you know…I think your weight gain is really hot.” Harry whispers and Louis shifts on his lap.

 

 

“Don’t get me wet.” Louis whines and shifts his hips back and forth. Harry grips his thighs and Louis groans because he’s so turned on and now is so not the time. The omega is about to say ‘fuck it’ and get them off when Liam decides to walk into the kitchen.

 

 

Liam goes up to the sleeping twins and coos at them before turning to see the two lovers. He frowns at the sight and takes a seat in front of them—picking at the chicken.

 

 

“Niall’s been acting weird lately and I need some advice.” Liam begins as he puts a piece of chicken in his mouth. Louis’ tummy growls and he prays Harry didn’t hear it.

 

 

“Well what has he been doing? Besides the falling asleep randomly.” Louis quips.

 

 

“He uh, he goes to the bathroom a lot.” Liam begins awkwardly. “And when we go to sleep at night, sometimes he gets up and pours water on his face as if I don’t notice.” Louis and Harry are wearing matching smirks. “Then when he and I sit next to each other on the couch he squirms a little and…and why are two laughing?” Liam pouts and Harry is the first to erupt in laughter.

 

 

“I’m sorry Li, it’s just. Niall is sexually frustrated.” Louis explains and Liam goes red.

 

 

“You mean he wants to…??” The beta whispers and Louis gives a fond smile—clearly amused.

 

 

“Yes Liam. He wants to stick his pee pee inside your hole and vice versa.” Louis teases and Liam chokes on his chicken piece before he coughs and stands up.

 

 

“I’m just going to…yeah.” Liam points towards nothing and then hurries off to his bedroom.

 

 

“Pee pee?? Hole?” Harry questions and Louis blushes before smacking the alpha in the shoulder.

 

 

“Hey, I like to see you do better.” Louis pouts.

 

 

“Oh I will. Leave the sex ed up to me with our kids.” Harry quickly responds and leans forward to nibble on the omega’s bottom lip. Louis accepts the kiss willingly and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck.

 

 

“You can discuss sex with the twins but the next set of kids will be up to me.” Louis decides as he grinds his hips.

 

 

“You want more?” Harry asks fondly and Louis leans back with a blush on his cheeks as he nods briefly.

 

 

“Yeah I do…want loads more.” The omega admits and Harry feels as if his heart is going to burst. He wants everything with the boy in his arms. The realization of everything that's happened and is happening still hasn't really sunk into Harry's brain just yet. He went from being an alpha who vowed never to settle down to a man who is undoubtedly in love and ready to get the fucking stars if he has to. It’s a major 360 and for the first time, since meeting Louis, the alpha has to remind himself if this is what he wants? Does he really want to settle down or does he want to go back to his old ways? Is Harry really ready to be a father and a devoted alpha?

 

 

The boy in his lap nuzzles against Harry’s chest and that is enough to bring a smile to Harry’s lips. Of course he’s ready to settle down. It’s going to be frightening and downright scary as shit but he knows this is the right thing to do. He knows _Louis_ is the right person for him and in due time everything else will make sense.

 

 

“Do we have to go?” The omega’s voice brings him out of his thoughts and he shakes his curls to clear his mind. The elder, of the two, glances at the wall clock and then frowns while contemplating how long it’ll take to get to the doctor’s given the traffic. He sighs and then looks back to the blue-eyed boy in his lap.

 

 

“Probably yes.” Harry starts. “If you get the twins, I’ll get the car ready.” He finishes and Louis groans but gets up anyways. The twins stare at their parent with wide eyes and smile the closer he gets to them. Louis finds this incredibly adorable, and goes to pick up both of his babies’ at the same time. The twins go slump in his grasp and cling to their parent as he transport them to the waiting car.

 

 

Harry grabs the boys and places them in their car seats; making sure to fasten their seat belts and lock them securely in place. Once that is done Harry gets into the driver’s seat and the four of them take off.  The traffic isn’t horrible but it’s not pleasant either. The only good thing about the drive is that it gives Louis longer time to think—downside is that the longer Louis thinks the more he panics.

 

 

The thing is, he _really_ doesn’t want any more children at the moment. He loves his boys—of course he loves them. But he also loves the idea of going back to work, traveling a bit, and figuring out his life. Louis has spent far too long basing his happiness in other people and things. He wants to be a good parent and omega for his family but he also wants to be a writer, maybe even a teacher. He can’t really devote time to doing these things if he’s pregnant again—especially if he’s pregnant with a baby, or babies, which could potentially have something wrong due to wonky pills.

 

 

“Love.” Harry whispers and his low voice pulls Louis out of his fears. The omega doesn’t look at the alpha but he can feel how concerned Harry is and so he reaches over and grabs Harry’s hand—giving a gentle squeeze that acts as a form of assurance that everything is okay.

 

 

It doesn’t take long for them to arrive and once they do Louis is a bundle of nerves. He feels jittery and his baby boy clings to his chest tighter than normal. It’s as if his son is trying to calm and down, and while that does bring a slight smile to his face it doesn’t do much to calm down.

 

 

“I’m going to check us in.” Harry states and Louis nods as he places the twins on the colorful mat to the left of the room. The area looks like it’s destined for children because it has toys littered everywhere. There is one little baby playing with a truck and Jordan instantly crawls towards the truck. Louis leans back with Adrian in his arms and smiles because the twins haven’t been around any babies before and now is as good as a time as any to see how they interact.

 

 

Jordan starts off nice. He giggles and claps at the toy but then he goes to grab it and the other baby keeps his hand on it. Apparently upset, Jordan snatches the toy away and reaches over to hit the baby—who instantly starts crying. Louis is mortified at his sons’ actions and goes to grab him as another mother goes to grab her crying baby. She shoots daggers to Louis and the omega gives a grimaced smile before moving over three seats with his babies in his lap.

 

 

Harry joins them with furrowed brows and takes Jordan from Louis’ arms.

 

 

“What did you do mister?” Harry chastises and Jordan goes to nibble on the alpha’s nose. Harry crumbles and coos.

 

 

“He was very naughty Harry.” Louis reminds the alpha and before Harry could agree the door to the right is opening and in pops an assistant calling out for the Styles family. They get up and follow the assistant till they’re put into a waiting room.

 

 

Louis is nervous all over again and he buries his head in the neck of Adrian. Harry rubs his back and he shuffles Jordan in his arms and then the doctor is walking in. The doctor is a tall beta. He has salt and pepper hair, medium size build, and blue eyes. He extends a wrinkled hand, which Harry shakes, and smiles at everyone in the room.

 

 

“How is everyone?” The doctor starts off. “My name is Dr. Borlum and I’ll be taking a look at you lot.” Dr. Borlum finishes saying. He has his hands on the back of both twins and is smiling gently at them.

 

 

The doctor turns around to the cupboard and pulls out several things. He first checks the twins’ ears. He hums and then checks Louis’. He sits Louis down and checks his blood pressure before humming again and then writing something down. Louis frowns, from his chair, and rubs his arm where pressure had just been on it.

 

 

“What seems to be the problem exactly?” The doctor asks as he feels on Louis’ abdomen. He then brings his stethoscope up to Louis’ back and has the omega take deeps breathes before exhaling. This is done four times before the doctor nods his head, writes something down and then goes to grab something black.

 

 

“The problem is that Louis feels strange. And the twins are growing at a rapid speed.” Harry starts and after the doctor gives a ‘go on’ look Harry continues. “Louis’ heat is off schedule as well. We think there might be side effects to the bad suppressants he was on.” Harry explains and the doctor writes something down before continuing with his exam.

 

 

The twins, and Louis, have their eyes checked, throat checked, reflexes checked and heart checked. Then the doctor pulls out what seems to be a few needles and Louis pales.

 

 

“This is going to hurt but I need to send in some blood work so I can rule out somethings and see exactly what is going on if anything.” Borlum explains. Louis helps hold the twins down as they cry from the pain of the needle. Then it’s Louis’ turn and he does everything he can to not cry from the needle himself—he hates needles. And pain—he hates pain as well.

 

 

“How old are your twins? Five months?” Louis grimaces.

 

 

“No. About two months. Almost nine weeks.” Louis responds and Borlum raises his eyebrows—not even bothering to school his shocked expression. He looks down at the chart on table,

 

 

“I can understand why you would come see me then.” Borlum finally says as he puts away the blood samples and Louis looks to Harry with caution. “How are they with other babies?” He then asks and Louis starts to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

 

 

“Well they haven’t been around other babies but they’re ace with our flatmates.” Louis quickly states and Harry gives his mate a look. Louis looks then before talking again. “We did have a slight problem with Jordan just now. He wanted a toy another baby had so he took it and then knocked the other child down.” Louis goes on to explain and Jordan sucks on his fingers in response.

 

 

“That could be nothing. Definitely nothing to be too alarmed about but I do have my concerns.” Harry and Louis both sit up straight. “Lately my office has had a lot of children come in from various injuries caused by aggressive babies that appear to exhibit strong alpha traits. Usually you can’t know for sure what a child will identify as until they are fourteen but these babies are just— _different._ ” Louis looks at Harry with fright in his eyes and he hugs his baby closer to his chest.

 

 

“But like I said, nothing to be too alarmed of now.” Borlum assured and the younger boy visibly relaxes. “Louis I would like for you give me a urine sample.” Louis takes the cup and nods—secretly glad he had drank that entire bottle of water while in the car, on the way over. He gets to the bathroom, closes the door and pees in the cup. He seals it, washes his hands and then heads back to the room with a heavy heart.

 

 

Harry is holding both twins and is shushing them quietly while rocking them at the same time. The doctor takes the sample and then sighs deeply before gesturing for Louis to sit.

 

 

“I really hate alarming parents…” The doctor starts off and Louis feels the back of his throat tightening up. “It’s just I think there are some things you need to watch out for.” Louis looks to Harry, who’s already looking at him, before turning back towards Borlum. “I’ve had a few omega patients come in, as of late, with new born babies that are fairly large for their ages and quite aggressive. It’s alarming actually.” Louis’ eyes get wide and he resists the urge to take his children and run.

 

 

“Like I said I don’t want to alarm you; I’ll have to wait for the blood work but you should probably also know something else.” Louis clears his throat, but the tightness is still very much present. “The bloodwork for the children have all come back the same. There is a high level of testosterone in their blood which is odd…” Dr. Borlum pauses and Louis isn’t even sure if Harry is breathing anymore. “It reminds me of males who use steroids. We’re doing everything we can but with such small babies there isn’t much we can do.” Dr. Borlum finishes and Louis feels itchy. It’s like his skin burns and he’s getting antsy.

 

 

There’s something wrong with his babies. Having too much testosterone can lead to a number of problems—even Louis knows that. If the babies, somehow, manage to live semi normal lives under this condition their tempers and anger will be uncontrollable by the time they present as full alphas. Maybe this is what the drugs really did. The drugs pumped omegas and alphas full of testosterone, while making omegas fertile, so the two can be more aggressive and produce aggressive children.  The betas will have no choice but to take over; pushing the alphas out of power completely.

 

 

Louis feels sick. He turns towards Harry, who is staring at him intensely, and then he blows out a puff of air to calm his nerves. He’s shaking, he knows he's shaking and he also knows by the look on his alpha’s face that Harry has figured it out as well. So the younger boy goes to stand up. He wipes his palms on his jeans and gives the doctor a grimaced smile.

 

 

“Thanks for having us Dr. Borlum.” Louis says politely and Harry takes this as his cue to stand as well. Dr. Borlum joins them in standing.

 

 

“I would shake but the twins…” Harry says and gives a sheepish smile.

 

 

“No worries Mr. Styles. I’ll take all these samples to the lab and will give you two a call as soon as possible.” Harry nods and Louis moves to take Jordan.

 

 

“If there aren’t any further questions, you can go ahead and leave.” Louis nods and walks out the opened door—Harry right on his heels. The couple walk out of the office and Louis squints his eyes as they adjust to the light. Harry has a hand on his back but takes it off to put both twins in their seats so that Louis can sit in the front. Louis is shaking, even when Harry gets seated and grabs his hand he’s still shaking. All it takes for Louis to start crying is one look from Harry, and then everything comes out and in the open.

 

 

“Oh baby, don’t cry.” Harry unbuckles himself and reaches over to grab at the boys’ shoulders. He hugs his baby tight and kisses his hair, forehead, ear, and everywhere else he can reach. Louis just cries harder and clings to the black shirt that is falling off the elder’s body. It takes Jordan crying to make Louis stop—his parental instincts kicking in. Louis turns around and Jordan’s face is red and his fat little fingers are balled up into tiny fists. He looks as if he’s about to start kicking his chubby legs when he notices that Louis has stopped crying—so he stops as well. He sniffles a little and then puts a hand in his mouth to start sucking on; looking at Louis with wary eyes.

 

 

“He doesn’t like you crying. That is too cute.” Harry coos and Louis weakly punches his arm but then he tucks his face into the elder’s neck. It really is adorable.

 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The truth is that _no._ He doesn’t want to talk about it. Doesn’t want to discuss the fact that his babies could potentially be affected by whatever madness is going on right now. Louis wasn’t ready to be a parent but now that he is, he vowed he would protect his children at all costs. But how can he when he can’t even fight what’s going on? It’s just not fair. So instead of saying all of this Louis just shakes his head no and Harry provides an ‘I love you’ smile before starting the car.

 

 

∞

 

It’s a quiet ride. The twins go to sleep instantly. Louis has been looking out the window the entire ride so Harry has taken to holding his hand. He decides that what everyone needs is junk food. So he stops by the nearest shop and leaves everyone in the car while he runs in for a brief moment. Just as he picks up a pint of ‘chunky monkey’ he hears a laugh then a hand is clasping him on his right shoulder. He frowns as he places the pint in his cart and turns to see a familiar face.

 

 

“Charlie mate, good on ya. How you been?” Harry exclaims as he smacks the hand being offered to him and leans in for a one armed hug—a smile is threatening to break his face. He hasn’t seen Charlie in a long time, actually now that he thinks about it he hasn’t seen any of his mates. He’s been holed up with Louis and the lads it’s like his old life, and everyone with it, just disappeared.

 

 

“I’ve been good, can’t say the same about you though.” Charlie teases as he takes in Harry’s tired frame. “Heard you got some Omega pregnant. Is it true?” Harry wrinkles his nose before responding.

 

 

“Yeah, Louis is his name.” Harry answers and he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Charlie shakes his head and allows a smile to cross his cheeks.

 

 

“Fuck mate never thought I’d see the day.” Charlie explains. “The lads and I were beginning to think you had ditch us for better friends but now that we know the whole fatherhood thing is true…” Charlie trails off but the smile is still on his face. “Have you been out clubbing since? There are a couple of fit birds in town, twins, who would love to meet ya.” Charlie finishes and Harry feels a little put off.

 

 

“I don’t do any of that anymore.” Harry answers honestly and a smile pout is beginning to form on his lips when Charlie lets out an annoying cackle.

 

 

“You taking the piss?” Charlie laughs when Harry shakes his head no. The taller alpha runs a hand through his curls. “Fuck. Guess you’re proper tied down now huh? Can’t say I recognize this side of you to be honest. I bet you don’t even go out on the weekends, but stay home and play house.” Charlie was joking, of course, but it still left a bad taste in Harry’s mouth. Had the alpha really changed that much? He loved a good party and random fuck like anybody else but since Louis he’s put that part of him behind. He never realized it until now and to be honest it feels a bit weird.

 

 

“I like my new life.” Harry defends and for a brief moment he’s not sure who he’s trying to convince—himself or Charlie. “Anyways it was nice to see you again, we should meet up sometime. I have to get this ice cream home.” Charlie nods and they slap hands again before Harry is checking out. He frowns the whole way home, afraid to allow his thoughts to fuck things up.

 

∞

 

It’s Friday night and Harry has been in a weird mood since the doctor’s appointment. If anyone should be on edge it should be Louis because they haven’t heard a damn thing yet and it doesn’t take that long to analyze fucking blood samples. See? If anyone should be on edge its Louis but _no._ Instead there is a massive brooding alpha walking around the house making Niall bloody piss himself.

 

 

Louis, and the lads, have decided to allow Harry his space. Maybe some time alone will help, or at least that’s what they hoped would help but now it’s Friday, three days later, and Harry is still this frowned up mess that snaps at the littlest things. For example just yesterday Niall asked Harry, who had just came home for work, if he wanted some carbonara. Harry snapped, yelled about how he shouldn’t be bombarded upon entering the flat, and then stormed upstairs. Louis had furrowed his brows but made no further comments.

 

 

But now it’s just getting ridiculous. All four lads are watching Criminal Minds on Netflix when Harry decides to have another fit. He stands abruptly and throws his hands in the air.

 

 

“Why are we sitting here watching Netflix on a Friday night?” All three boys turn to look at the outburst and Harry huffs at the silence he’s greeted with.

 

 

“Because that’s what we always do?” Liam, the brave soul that he is, answers. Harry, displeased with that response, growls his frustration and kicks at the wall.

 

 

“Oi, don’t do that or else you’ll scruff the paint.” Harry whips around and narrows his eyes at Louis. The omega simply stands up in retaliation. It’s time Harry got over himself.

 

 

“It’s your fault I’m home in the first place.” Harry decides and Louis scoffs while folding his arms over his chest.

 

 

“Please do tell how this is my fault?” Louis shouts while stepping closer.

 

 

“Yes. It’s all your fault that I’m here instead of out at a club or a party or something.” Harry responds with anger in his eyes. Louis fights his omega’s response to submit or run and allows his anger to fuel him. How dare Harry act like he'd rather be anywhere else.

 

 

“I’m sorry, the last time I checked there weren’t any chains on you. I don’t see any rope either. You aren’t kidnapped and are free to leave at any moment.” Louis says as he gestures towards the front door. This seems to frustrate the elder even more as he runs hands down his face and groans.

 

 

“I don’t even know who I am anymore. One moment I’m fucking randoms every day then the next thing I know…BAM! I’m tied down to an omega with two kids and possibly more on the way.” Harry shouts, talking mostly to himself, and Louis feels like he’s just been slapped. _Is this why Harry’s been such a dick_? Louis thinks. Harry doesn’t want more children and now he’s questioning even being with Louis in the first place.

 

 

Tears begin to pull in the omega’s eyes and he fights the lump in his throat. He refuses to let Harry see him cry.

 

 

“You’re free to leave then Harry. Be whomever the fuck you want.” Louis shouts in a quivery voice and then he storms out of the flat. He’s barefoot, has no wallet, no money, and no idea where he’s going to go but as long as it’s away from that jerk of an alpha he’s fine.

 

 

He makes it half a kilometer before an arm is tugging on his; turning him around. Harry’s face looks red like he’d slapped himself or something. And Louis fights the grip, wanting to leave again but also wanting to stay.

 

 

“I didn’t mean it.” Harry says in a pleading tone and Louis sniffs but looks away. The ground is far more fascinating to look at. “Fuck Louis, you have to know I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Louis frowns and looks back to Harry. He wipes his nose with his free hand.

 

 

“Then why did you say those things?” Louis chastises.

 

 

“Because I let one of my mates get in my head.” Harry explains and Louis frowns in confusion. “After the appointment when I went to get ice cream I ran into a buddy of mine, Charlie. We got to talking and he made a few comments about how I’ve changed and it hit me. Like a ton of bricks, completely hit me that he was right.” Harry starts to explain. “I went from being this Casanova to being a father and a boyfriend, and then all this drama with the pills happened and I’ve never allowed myself to really let this all process.” Harry continues. “Saying it all out loud makes me sound like a right prick and I’m sorry. I’m so incredibly…” Louis cuts Harry off with a kiss.

 

 

Harry, greedily, chases his lover’s lips until Louis pulls away. The omega smile and playfully smacks Harry on the arm.

 

 

“You are such a dork. I’ve had my freak out like weeks ago. I just never took it out on you.” Louis teases the last part and Harry sighs in relief before tucking his head in Louis’ neck.

 

 

“Good then can we go home?” Louis hums and begins walking back to the flat. The pair walking hand in hand. Louis just smiles to himself the whole walk home because Harry was such a goober sometimes.

 

∞

 

It’s Sunday. The twins have been fed and are currently taking their afternoon nap. Liam and Niall are at the movies, ~~on a date~~ , and that leaves Louis and Harry who have just gotten out of the shower. Louis is bending down to dry his ankles when he feels a cock slide between his crack and hands on his hips. The omega laughs and walks out of the embrace.

 

 

“We’re in the middle of a pregnancy scare and are out of condoms. None of this is for you.” Louis explains while pointing to his body. Harry frowns and pushes Louis onto the bed before crawling in between the omega’s legs. Louis feels his body respond to the alpha and damns his arse for already producing slick.

 

 

Harry hums his approval and slides down, while placing Louis’ thighs over his shoulder. The elder inhales and then takes a long swipe at the youngers’ hole. Louis gasps and grabs onto lose curls as Harry continues without shame. He sticks his tongue in, swirls it around and sucks; constantly repeating the action. He wiggles his tongue around a bit and adds in a finger while making humming vibrations. Louis throws his head, eyes, and arms back dramatically and begins to buck his hips forward and back and forth.

 

 

“Yeah Lou, come for me.” Harry demands and after two tugs to his aching cock Louis comes fast and hard, shooting his seed all over the alpha’s face. Louis wants to roll over and go to sleep after that because his legs are still tingly and his body is still having over shocks from the intense orgasm. Harry is a master at rimming. Instead of going to sleep Louis pats the bed and gets up so the two can trade places.

 

 

Louis starts off by sucking at the alpha’s head a little. He then opens his jaw and swallows all of Harry’s massive cock until his mouth is so full he’s literally stuffed to the brim of cock. After lifting off, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake, he works his way down to the pink hole in front of him and blows on it gently to make the elder shiver.

 

 

It doesn’t take long before Harry is panting, gripping the sides of the bed tightly, and then coming all over Louis’ face. One thing about Harry’s cum, is that it hardly ever stops. Louis feels like his entire face is drenched in it and a part of him wants to say ‘eww’ and wash off and the other part of him finds it sexy in a dirty way.

 

 

“Shit. That felt so good.” Harry moans as he lets his head hit the backboard of the bed. It makes a massive thumping sound and Louis laughs at the elder’s pain as he wipes off his face with a nearby discarded towel.

 

 

Louis has time to stand up when the door to their bedroom is opening and in pops three heads, Liam, Niall, and Zayn.

 

 

“Jesus.” Niall shouts and immediately covers his eyes.

 

 

“Jesus.” Zayn repeats, in a low voice, and Louis gets the feeling he’s saying the same word as Niall but meaning it completely differently.

 

 

Then there’s poor Liam who looks so startled that Louis actually wonders if the beta is still breathing.

 

 

“We heard a noise and came up to investigate.” Zayn says slowly, allowing his eyes to take it Louis’ naked form. His brown eyes stop at Louis’ belly piercing and then the alpha makes a weird choking noise in the back of his throat. Harry rolls his eyes from the bed.

 

 

“You have something on your chin.” Liam says and points to Louis chin. Embarrassed, Louis takes the towel and wipes it off.

 

 

“I think I’m going to be sick…was that? Aw shit that was…I’m literally gagging.” Niall explains and then he runs to the bathroom and shuts the door complaining about how the pair are insensitive to his weak stomach. Louis laughs and goes to sit on the bed beside Harry while the other two remaining boys stare. Liam is now turning bright red and after seeing Harry’s dick twitch he hastily runs out of the room; not caring that he almost took down Zayn to leave.

 

 

“I should get dressed.” Louis says slowly and Zayn watches him with such an intensity the omega knows there will be a detailed drawing of himself later.

 

 

“Zayn mate good to see you.” Harry says from the bed. The alpha must finally have feeling in his legs again because he’s getting up to greet their friend. Zayn pats Harry on the back but his gaze never leaves Louis’ and the omega rolls his eyes in fond before slipping on some joggers.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah you too Haz.” Zayn states absentmindedly. “I for the life of me cannot figure out why I moved away.” Zayn continues to say and Louis lets out a loud cackle before covering his mouth.

 

 

“Goodbye Zayn.” Harry growls playfully before shutting the door.

 

 

“I can get back in you know.” Zayn shouts at a distance and even Harry laughs before shaking his head. The alpha goes back and peeps his head out the door, catching Zayn going down the stairs, before saying.

 

 

“I want one of the drawings that you’ll be doing later.” Zayn’s fading laughter is the last thing Louis hears before he’s being picked up, slung over Harry’s shoulder like a cave man, and carried downstairs. It wasn’t until much later that evening did Louis realize two things: First, Liam and Niall never came out of their room, and Secondly, Harry never put on clothes. It’s the first time in a while the omega has felt good and dare he say it, care free? Which is of course the moment the phone rings and dreads fills his stomach as he already knows who’s probably on the phone.


	8. Alright

Louis sits down, shaking and numb. He’s never had an outer body experience before but he’s pretty sure this is as close as he’s ever going to get to undergoing one. The Doctor told him his blood work came back fine and normal—said Louis was probably just experiencing changes that comes with having a baby. That he should add exercise to his regular regime and he should be fine. Louis was ecstatic to hear this news, he really was. He was so happy that Harry came to hug and kiss all over him. The problem is though, Louis got his hopes up.

 

 

He just knew that because he was healthy his babies were okay as well. He just knew his twins weren’t affected and that they were just fine. Turns out denial isn’t just a river. The twins have a high level of testosterone in their bodies and unmanaged it could create heart problems, aggressiveness, change in body chemistry, early growth spurts/early puberty (which means presenting earlier) and tons of other shit Louis tuned out because he was numb.

 

 

It feels like a dream. Like a horrific nightmare he can’t seem to escape or wake himself up from. It’s like the universe is torturing him for some unknown reason and he wants to cry. He wants to take Karma by the shoulders and shake it until Louis’ life is perfect again. Alas, Louis doesn’t do any of that. He lets his head rest on Harry’s shoulder and then allows a few tears to escape his eyes, and roll down his red cheeks. Louis can’t help but feel as if this is his fault.

 

 

He manages to sniffle a little before Jordan starts to stir and lets out these little hiccups which meant a crying fit was near. Louis quickly wipes his face and goes over to Jordan, picking him up and placing him on his hip. Jordan begins to quiet down as he bounces and makes the cutest face.

 

 

“He’s smiling at me H,” Louis says in fascination and Harry peers over at his baby before leaning his head down and sniffing Jordan’s behind.

 

 

“Nope. He’s pooping.” Harry explains and Louis gives the alpha a pointed look.

 

 

“Way to kill the mood.” Louis grumbles and then hands Jordan over to Harry, who frowns at the object in his hands.

 

 

“Why do I get to change him?” Harry questions while frowning. Louis rolls his eyes and pushes at Harry’s chest. He’s about to respond when in walks Zayn. Harry frowns and questions to himself why and how Zayn keeps getting in the flat without his key.

 

 

Louis smiles at his friend and jumps on the counter as he opens his arms. Zayn returns the smile and wraps long arms around the omega before taking a step back. Harry has a certain look on his face that the alpha has grown to realize means ‘stay away from what’s mine.’ Zayn respects Harry’s space and takes another step back.

 

 

“I was headed to talk to Niall about something and overheard this one needed to be changed. Do you mind?” Zayn asks while pointing to Jordan. Harry doesn’t even think about it, he quickly pushes the infant into waiting arms and sighs in relief. He really hates changing nappies. Louis throws the alpha a look as Zayn retreats.

 

 

“You lazy shit.” Louis chastises with a smile on his face.

 

 

“I have a weak stomach Lou. Last time I changed Adrian I felt like I was going to throw up.” Harry complains and Louis twists his nipple in response.

 

 

“It’s poop Haz. What do you expect? Roses to come out?” Harry wrinkles his nose and Louis raises both eyebrows in retaliation. Whatever it was Harry was going to say, he decides not to say it—instead he rests his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

 

“You’re growing facial hair.” Harry murmurs into Louis’ shoulder. Harry is a master of this. He changes the subject when he doesn’t want to get in trouble. Louis humors the elder and touches his own chin—feeling the beginning of a beard.

 

 

“It’s about time someone in your relationship grew facial hair. H, has been trying for years but nothing yet.” Zayn comments as he walks back into the kitchen with a freshly changed infant. He places Jordan down beside Adrian. “Aiden says maybe Harry could glue his pubes to his chin.” Zayn teases and Harry scoffs in disgust.

 

 

“Next time I see Grimshaw I’m kicking him in his balls.” Harry mutters while Zayn laughs his way out of the kitchen. Harry is still frowning when he turns his attention back to Louis.

 

 

“It’s okay H, I think you look good without all the facial hair.” Louis assures and the elder smiles and rubs his face all over Louis, leaving the omega laughing and kicking his feet from on the counter. They both quiet down and Louis sighs before worrying his bottom lip.

 

 

“Haz, they’ll be okay won’t they?” Harry goes somber a little bit and nods his head with certainty. 

 

 

“Of course they will be. We can only take it one day at a time.” Harry declares and Louis smiles because he’s right. All they can do is take it one day at a time.

 

 

∞

 

Louis is lounging in an old pair of shorts that barely cover his cheeks. He has his belly ring in, and no top on as he watches reruns of Doctor Who. Liam and Niall are busy discovering their sexualities and Harry is out at the park with the twins and his mother. Louis revels in the silence and sinks further down in the crease of the couch so he can spread his legs wide and fully enjoy his relaxing afternoon of silence.

 

 

Louis is caught up laughing at something the Doctor said that he misses the front door opening. All he sees, hears rather, is Zayn coughing. He turns his eyes to the right, keeping his head towards his show, and gives his mate a small smile before turning his full attention back to in front of him.

 

 

Zayn takes the opportunity to sit down beside Louis, only to be pushed aside in favor of Aiden, whom Louis didn’t see, taking the spot instead. Louis bounces as the two alphas flop onto the couch and he grunts his disapproval. The omega tries to concentrate on the show but it’s hard when two sets of eyes keep staring at you. So with a huff, Louis leans forward, grabs the remote, pauses the show, and then turns sideways so he can give the two men his attention—much to his annoyance.

 

 

“You look good.” Aiden is first to say and Louis snorts in response.

 

 

“And Harry would have both of you by the balls if he saw the three of us right now.” Louis says in favor of a response.

 

 

Aiden pulls a face but doesn’t bother moving, instead he picks Louis’ feet up and places them in his lap. Louis sighs and smiles at the same time because the foot rub he’s receiving feels really good and who is he to deny? The three of them continue to watch the show in silence before Louis grows restless. He puts his feet down and reaches over to the bowl of crisps sitting on the table in front of him. He picks one up and throws it at Zayn—hitting the alpha perfectly on his nose.

 

 

Zayn blinks twice before turning his attention to the omega in question. Louis smiles, a crooked smile, in return and blinks innocently back at him. It takes no seconds at all before Zayn launches himself onto the blue eyed boy. Louis squeaks, in surprise, and is instantly pinned down by strong hands. Aiden takes it upon himself to start tickling the younger lad.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Louis squeaks out in between laughs. The alphas don’t cave, however, and of course this is the moment Harry decides to walk through the doors. It’s all very comical how it happens. Harry stops, hand still on the doorknob, and just stares at the scene to the right of him. He blinks a few times but never says anything. Aiden and Zayn have stopped tickling but are still attached, and slightly on top of, to Louis.

 

 

It takes Aiden coughing, awkwardly, and backing away to make time speed up. Harry is in the room instantly, he’s moves so fast Louis doesn't even see him leave the doorway. Aiden, being the smart man he is, moves out of the way which leaves Zayn to getting tackled to the floor. Zayn falls hard and Louis winces for his mate.

 

 

“Harry!” Louis tries as he scrambles to sit up. Harry has Zayn pinned to the floor, using his weight and height to keep the other lad blocked in. “It wasn’t what it looked it.” Louis tries again and Louis can see Harry twitch before turning angry eyes towards him.

 

 

“Oh no?” Harry starts in a very sarcastic tone. “So I didn’t come home to seeing two males pinning you down while you’re practically naked?” Harry continues as he looks Louis’ body up and down. Louis looks down and remembers his attire, or lack thereof, and blushes. It was what it looked like.

 

 

“They were tickling me. Promise.” Louis tries weakly because Harry’s intense glare is kind of hot?

 

 

“Are you turned on right now?” Harry chastises as he sees the growing bulge. “How often do they come over when I’m gone to ‘tickle’ you?” Harry continues as he gets up in order to stand in front of Louis. The omega shrinks in on himself just a tad, in order to contain himself from getting harder.

 

 

“They came over unannounced.” Louis tries one more time. Harry responds by shaking his head and then picking Louis up—putting the boy over his shoulder. Louis makes a surprised noise but then sighs at his fate. Harry is carrying him in a fireman’s position up the stairs and to their bedroom. Louis just plays with the man’s bum as he’s being carried, it’s not like it’s the first time this has happened.

 

 

Once Louis is placed on the bed the alpha takes off his shirt and Louis brings his legs to his chest, and spreads them automatically.

 

 

“You know Harry,” Louis begins to say as Harry gets naked and walks to the drawer for a condom. “One day I’ll be too heavy for you to just toss me around.” Louis finishes saying and Harry is now hovering on top of him. Harry’s naked cock is rubbing against his clothed one, making him wet, and their lips are barely touching.

 

 

“Never.” Harry whispers immediately. “If you ever get heavier then what I can carry, I’ll simply get stronger to carry you.” Harry assures and then leans down to kiss Louis. The omega responds by wrapping one hand around the elder’s neck and uses his free hand to get rid of his shorts. He licks up into the alphas mouth and whines as his cock rubs against Harry’s.

 

 

“I should punish you for making me jealous.” Harry breaks apart to say. Louis wants to roll his eyes because it’s not _his_ fault Harry has jealousy issues; but for some reason he can’t bring himself to do anything but wrap his legs around the man’s torso.

 

 

“Eager.” Harry teases and then he’s leaning back and Louis grabs at his pecks trying to will the man to lean back down. Louis bucks his hips only to get them pinned down.

 

 

“No moving.” Harry says sternly. Louis bites his bottom lip but stops moving all the same.

 

 

“Good boy.” Harry rewards him with a kiss. The kiss is over far too quick because now Harry is leaning back and reaching down to insert a finger inside of Louis’ waiting hole. Louis clinches around the intrusion and sinks down so more of it will go in.

 

 

“You’re not following instructions today.” Harry tuts and Louis whines while silently begging for one more finger. The elder complies and adds his middle finger in. Louis can feel the edge of Harry’s rings and it turns him on so much; the way the fingers curve inside of him—just grazing over his spot.

 

 

It’s when Harry adds a third finger does Louis arch his back in desperation. The alpha finally caves, after the omega keeps pawing at his back, and puts a condom on before slowly sliding in. Harry doesn’t bottom out, of course not, he slides in about half way and waits for his lover to take control—which Louis does immediately.

 

 

The omega begins to move his hips back and forth and gains a rhythm that Harry matches with his own hip motion and speed. The only sounds that can be heard, from their room, are skin slapping skin, moans, and grunts. Sometimes Louis is very loud, other times he just makes high pitched whimper noises and does a lot of scratching. Harry loves it all the same. Every noise, look, taste, from Louis is simply perfect. He leans down and connects their lips again while putting Louis’ legs over his shoulder.

 

 

The alpha takes his cock out all the way before putting it back in slowly. He wants to feel every inch of his omega. The warmth and wetness really drives him crazy, so he picks up speed again. He swirls hips around until the boy is arching and his eyes are going to the back of his head. Harry stays hitting that same spot and then reaches down tug at Louis’ prick.

 

 

The omega comes hard and fast, and his hole tightens up which makes the alpha goes cross eyed for a brief moment before his hips go erratic and then he’s coming as well.  The two are panting, sweaty, and sated when Harry pulls out. He ties the condom at the top and flings it towards the waste basket. It falls in and then he reaches over for a towel, on the floor, and picks it up to wipe Louis’ chest and chin. The omega hums his approval and makes grabby hands for his alpha.

 

 

Moments like this is what Harry lives for. When Louis is so completely content and all he wants is cuddles and kisses. The alpha complies every single time and just like now he wraps the omega up in his arms and rubs soothing circles down his back. Louis snuggles deeper into the elder’s chest and puffs out a content sigh. Harry smiles and before he can blow a raspberry to the omegas face there’s a loud thumping noise being heard downstairs.

 

 

Harry jumps up first, on alert, and is rushing downstairs without caring about his naked physique. Louis sits up and is a little groggy. He rubs his eyes and then paddles down the steps himself, scratching at his bare tummy. He walks around the steps and heads towards the hall wash room when he sees _it._ Harry has stopped and is staring at the same thing that has Louis frozen.

 

 

Niall is stark naked in all his pale glory. The wash room door is being opened up again, by Niall, and the Irish lad starts shouting inside of it.

 

 

“Liam I can’t bloody find the sharpie.” Niall shouts frantically. Louis opens his mouth to comment when the front door opens and in walks a surprised Zayn.

 

 

“Are we doing the naked thing again?” Zayn questions as he begins to strip. Harry frowns at the site and tries to shield Louis’ eyes, who escapes the alpha’s hands.

 

 

“We need to start locking that bloody door.” Harry grumbles at a retreating omega, and by the time the alpha can reach him Louis has opened the wash room door and then drops to his knees in laughter.

 

 

“Oh my gawd, I can’t breathe.” Louis says between gasps of laughter. He’s holding his stomach and is turning red from the lack of oxygen. Harry goes to check on him when he sees what the younger boy saw. Liam.

 

 

Liam is sitting on the toilet, completely naked, with his hands covering his eyes. The thing is—Liam doesn’t have any eye brows. Like none at all. _At all._

 

Harry opens his mouth to comment but a bubble of laughter spurts out instead and Liam just pushes his palms into his face harder—probably hoping he would just die.

 

 

“He looks like a penis." Louis teases. "Are you going to draw his eyebrows on?” Louis gets out, from on the floor. Niall looks very apologetic at Liam before responding to Louis.

 

 

“I was gonna try at least but I can’t find it.” Niall murmurs and Louis loses it again. He feels like he’s going to wet himself.

 

 

“We should draw him a unibrow. This is brilliant. I don’t even care that you two are naked or that Liam is completely hairless. Brilliant.” Louis teases and after hearing Liam groan Harry decides to chastise his omega.

 

 

“Louis be nice.” Harry grits out, from behind his own smile, and he goes to pick up Louis who is having none of that. The little shit.

 

 

Louis stands up and smirks at Harry before running to the couch and jumping on a naked Zayn.

 

 

“Sword fight.” Louis shouts and Harry quickly picks Louis up and throws him over his shoulder. Louis smiles at the view of Harry’s arse.

 

 

“You are so very naughty today.” Harry complains as he hits Louis’ bum hard enough to make a sound and leave a mark. Louis yelps and Zayn begins to stroke his stomach. Harry whips around and point a finger at the other alpha.

 

 

“You forget seeing Louis naked.” Harry warns. “And stop touching yourself.” Harry shakes his pointer finger for added effect. He then turns to Niall.

 

 

“You.” Harry says while pointing at Niall. “The sharpie is by the drawer with the knives. I suggest just leaving it be and let the eyebrows grow back naturally.” Harry starts. “Also next time you decide to have a shaving mishap do it while Louis isn’t around to judge.” Harry finishes and Louis kicks his legs in retaliation.

 

 

“Oh don’t think you’re not getting punished mister. Your dick touched Zayn’s dick.” Harry warns Louis and the omega just smiles and waves at Zayn as he’s being carried back up the steps.

 

 

“This memory is never leaving my mind.” Zayn shouts from the couch and Harry makes a mental note to get a new couch—right after he finishes punishing Louis.

 

 

“I’m buying you a cock ring.” Harry informs as he throws Louis on the bed. Louis bites his bottom lip and rests on the pillows.

 

 

“I like making you jealous.” The omega admits and the alpha growls before nipping at Louis’ jaw.

 

 

“Don’t.” Harry commands. “One day I won’t be able to stop.” Harry continues and a seriousness crosses over Louis as he nods and rubs his face in the crook of the elder’s neck.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Louis says honestly and he tries to make his voice, and body, seem smaller than what he is. It works, of course it works. Harry melts immediately and goes to cuddle the boy before his mobile rings. He thinks about letting it ring but he leans over, to the stand, and notices that its’ his mum. He quickly picks up and puts her on speaker

 

 

“Hey mum what’s wrong?” Harry answers and Louis frowns at the phone.

 

 

“Jordan won’t stop crying. The two of them started fighting and he won’t calm down and I don’t know what to do.” Anne admitted and Louis hears a shrieking noise in the background that sounds like his baby wailing.

 

 

“My poor baby. Can you put him on the phone?” Louis asks as he gets up to put on clothes.

 

 

“He won’t let me get near him, just screams harder. I don't think he wants to be around all these alpha's while he feels vulnerable. have you on speaker.” Anne responds and the grueling scream just gets louder. His poor baby must be so red by now, and his throat so sore.

 

 

“Baby, its daddy. Can you hear my voice?” The crying subsides a little but not much. Louis sighs.

 

 

“We’re on our way mum.” Harry states and Anne gives her thanks before hanging up. The two of them are dressed and ready to go in no time.

 

 

They get downstairs and ignore the box of tissues beside Zayn in honor of telling him where they are going and why. Zayn gives his best and the two quickly head over to Anne’s, who lives about ten minutes away.

 

 

They don’t even have to knock on the door before it opens and a tired looking Anne, who’s hair is in a messy bun, gives them a gentle smile before closing the door behind them. The screaming has gotten worse and Louis rushes to the noise and finds his baby having a proper fit on the couch. His arms and legs are flailing around and his face is so red it’s hot to touch. Louis coos and picks his child up cradling him to his chest, only to have Jordan stop crying instantly.

 

 

Anne looks on in bafflement. Harry looks very fond at the scene before him.

 

 

“Guess he just wanted his daddy.” Louis says gently as his baby sniffles and moves around to get comfortable against his chest. Louis coos at the cuteness and holds Jordan tight.

 

 

“What happened?” Harry asks quietly, afraid of disrupting the peace.

 

 

“Well you and I were talking earlier about them needing to learn how to play nice at an early age so I thought why not have them share a toy.” Anne explains. “It went well at first but then Jordan pushed Adrian and so Adrian shoved Jordan on the ground. Jordan looked so angry he just started thrashing around crying. Couldn’t get near him for anything. Adrian looked so startled, like he had no idea what happened.” Anne stated.

 

 

Harry pouted at the thought of his babies fighting.

 

 

“Where’s Adrian now?” Louis questioned.

 

 

“With your father, asleep.” Anne said, directing her comment to Harry. Harry nodded and walked past the kitchen to the left of the house where his father’s study was. Sure enough his father was asleep in his office chair with Adrian snoring softly on his chest. Harry patted Adrian’s head and kissed it softly.

 

 

“Maybe we should let them be separate for tonight.” Harry suggested and Louis quietly agreed. Harry bounced Jordan in his arms while Harry went to gather the babies’ items so they could leave. They both thanked Anne and began to drive home.

 

 

The drive was quiet and Louis knew the alpha was trying to think of something comforting to say. There’s not much he can say though to quiet Louis’ thoughts. It was all getting a bit old and tiring. Every time he allowed himself to be happy, some shirt storm began to brew. He’s starting to get frustrated because all of his problems seems to come back to his ex and his mum. He needs to get to the bottom of what’s really going on and he needs to do it now.

 

 

“We’ll be okay Louis.” Harry says breaking the quietness. Louis looks over to his alpha and for the first time in a while he truly believes that yeah, everything will really be okay.

                                                                                                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take all of this medical stuff with a grain of salt. I'm making shit up as I go along. 
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies! Muah. x


	9. Beginning of the End

“Louis wake up.” Harry whispers to the omega while the two of them are in bed. Harry eyes the tiny body, separating the two of them, with caution. Louis makes some grumbling noises before responding with a muffled ‘what.’

 

 

“Our baby won’t let me touch you.” Harry whines and Louis frowns as he rolls over so he’s facing Harry. After the three of them had gotten back to the flat last night, Jordan was still very upset so the parents thought it would be a good idea for the baby to sleep with them. Harry now regrets that decision.

 

 

“What do you mean he won’t let you touch me?” Louis questions with a sleep coated toned voice. His eyes are squinted and he’s frowning at the tiny baby, now wrapped, in his arms.

 

 

“I mean every time I try to do this…” Harry lifts his arm and tries to reach over to hold Louis, “this little guy balls up his fists like he’s about to have a fit and then he glares.” Harry does the motion again and sure enough Jordan’s tiny hands ball up and his breathing gets heavy like he’s about to throw a tantrum. Harry places his arm back down and Jordan stops.

 

 

“That’s odd, but he’s just a baby Harry it’s not like he’s an attack dog and will bite you.” Louis says, clearly amused as he rubs Jordan’s tummy. Jordan has his back to Louis’ chest, and both Louis and Jordan are facing Harry. Harry eyes his son and frowns.

 

 

“He could bite me, you don’t know that.” Harry complains and he sees his son getting closer to Louis’ warmth. Harry wants to be closer to that warmth.

 

 

“He doesn’t have teeth Haz. Even if he did anything, it would be gumming you to death.” Louis assures, and now he’s full on smiling. Harry eyes his son warily as he reaches over to twist the omega’s nipple for being a little shit.

 

 

“Can babies put voodoo curses on you? I feel like he’s trying to right now.” Louis squints his eyes and hugs his son closer.

 

 

“Our baby is not putting a curse on you. Get out of the bed. You’ve lost all privileges.” Louis responds and Harry puts his hands up in defeat.

 

 

“You don’t know that. I just saw him smirk.” Harry defends, and honestly? It does look like Jordan is smirking at him right now.

 

 

“He’s not smirking, probably has gas.” Louis suggests and Harry shakes his head.

 

 

“No, that’s not his stink face. That’s his ‘I’m all spawny’ face.” Louis throws Harry a pointed look and the alpha looks away. The ceiling is much more interesting anyways.

 

 

“What the hell does that even mean?” Louis questions and there’s amusement in his voice again.

 

 

“You know ‘spawny’ like the spawn of Satan.” Louis gasps and holds his child closer—if that’s even possible.

 

 

“Our child is not the spawn of Satan. He’s precious. And you have morning breath.” Louis kisses Jordan’s temple and the baby giggles. Louis pulls away pleased and Harry widens his eyes as Jordan turns to him looking smug. Can babies look smug? Jordan sure does right now. Harry admits his defeat. His protective baby probably gets the protective, over Louis, gene from him anyways. Is this what Harry’s like? Jeez.

 

 

“Fine, I digress.” Harry starts and turns so he’s lying directly on his back. “We need to get a new couch.” Harry says out loud. His mind drifting to last night and Zayn.

 

 

“We just got that couch like seven months ago. The cushions aren’t even flat yet.” Louis complains because he loves that couch, it’s soft.

 

 

“Yeah well too many naked bums have been on it for it to be sanitary. I don’t even want to imagine what Zayn did on that couch last night that required half a box of tissues.” Harry states and Louis shutters a little bit because _eww._

 

 

“Fine we’ll go couch shopping but I get to pick out the couch.” Louis warns and Harry nods before turning back on his side to face the two other people in bed. Harry’s eyes meet Jordan’s and it feels like the two are sharing a connection or a moment. Harry is trying his best to convey that yes he’s an alpha but he cares about Louis and won’t hurt him. It could be the alphas sleep ridden mind but he thinks Jordan understands because the baby visibly relaxes.

 

 

“I think I just earned our sons’ respect.” Harry says quietly and he goes to wrap his arm about both Louis and Jordan. Louis hums, pleased. Harry then removes his arm and goes to pick up Jordan.

 

 

“Heyy, come back.” Louis complains as Harry smirks and stands up with Jordan on his hip.

 

 

“Nope my son and I are going to go bond over breakfast.” Harry says while trying to ignore Louis’ pout. “Besides weren’t you the one who told me to get out of the bed?” Harry teases.

 

 

“Because you said our son was trying to put a voodoo curse on you?” Louis says indignantly.

 

 

“It could happen!” Harry responds as he storms out of the room. Louis flops back on the bed, so his head hits the pillows, and then grabs his mobile. He calls Zayn’s number.

 

 

“Zayn are you in your old room?” Louis questions and he hears mumbling and rustling noises in the phone.

 

 

“Down the hall you dick. It’s early.” Zayn complains and Louis pulls out the innocent card.

 

 

“I want cuddles and Harry left.” Louis mumbles in his best baby voice. He hears a sigh on the phone and then the line goes dead. A couple seconds later and a sleepy Zayn stumbles into the room in only his brief’s and flops onto the bed, belly first. He gets under the covers and starts spooning Louis.

 

 

“I give him ten seconds before he comes in here.” Zayn mumbles. “Tell him not to hit me in the face.” Louis laughs gently.

 

 

“He can make a minute easily.” Louis bets and after three seconds the door open and Louis groans at the same time Zayn does.

 

 

“What’s going on in here?” Harry questions from the door. He has his joggers on and hands on his hips.

 

 

“Do you have a camera in here I don’t know about? Do you have Zayn senses or something?” Louis complains and when Harry doesn’t respond the omega squints his eyes because Harry better not have a secret camera hidden in their room.

 

 

“I ask the questions.” Harry decides to say instead.

 

 

“So is that a yes to the camera then? Or?” Louis trails off and Harry glares harder until Zayn groans, gets up from the bed, and slips out of the room. Harry nods, clearly pleased, and then leaves as if nothing even happened.

 

 

“I hate everything.” Louis shouts to the deserted room and then rolls over on his stomach and falls right back asleep.

 

∞

 

When Louis wakes up Adrian is already home and playing with some of his toys in his little pin. Harry is now fully clothed, wearing skinny jeans and a top, and has a cheese toastie on the table waiting for the omega. Louis kisses the elder in approval and then sits down to eat. He moans after taking the first bite and quickly takes another, and another. He finishes it in five bites total and then leans back in his chair to laugh.

 

 

The laughter simply escaped his lips without permission because the image of an eyebrow(less) Liam just popped right into his mind. Louis chuckles some more and ignores Harry’s questioning gaze.

 

 

“Liam has no eyebrows.” Louis says with a chuckle and Harry huffs out a quiet laugh of his own. Dimples on full display.

 

 

“Apparently Liam wanted to shave so he could be hairless because he read somewhere that being hairless was attractive.” Harry starts and Louis giggles some more. “Of course it all went to shit when Liam swapped his hair dye with hair removal.” Harry continues, and Louis feels like he’s going to pee himself. “I don’t even know why he was trying to dye his eyebrows or why he and Niall were nude but…” Harry trails off and shrugs. Louis is so glad his flatmates are weird. They keep him entertained.

 

 

“That’s fucking brilliant. I don’t think my stomach can contain too much more laughter.” Harry shakes his head in mock disapproval.

 

 

“I think we need to give Liam and Niall the sex talk.” Harry states with a smile on his face. Louis leans back in his chair again and agrees. The two just look at each in comfortable silence until the omega clears his throat.

 

 

“I’m thinking about going to see my mother today. Get some answers.” Louis says in a serious tone. Harry takes the chair in front of him so they can be facing each other. “Or maybe I could just go straight to the source. Find Brad’s partner.” Louis continues and the elder nods.

 

 

“I can call Aiden and have him meet us here at the flat.” Harry suggests. “That way all six of us can plan out what we are going to do and how.” Louis looks up from his eyelashes and gives a small smile.

 

 

“I just want this to all end. I want to know more about what the drugs are doing to people and the babies. I also want to know if/how the people responsible are going to get caught.” Louis admits and Harry reaches over and squeezes his hand.

 

 

“I can’t promise that this will all turn out okay but what I can promise you is that I’ll look after you to the best of my ability.” Louis tucks his head down to his cheek and blushes.

 

 

“That’s more than what I could ever ask for.”

∞

 

Everyone is now over and sitting on various spots on the floor/couch. Aiden and Zayn are sitting beside each other on the floor. Niall is tucked under Liam’s arm, (the same Liam who is wearing a beanie that’s pulled down just before it reaches his eyes. Louis laughs to himself because it’s so obvious the beta’s eyebrows are gone and it’s still funny.), and Louis is sitting in Harry’s lap. The twins are in their pin, in the kitchen, and there’s food on the table in front of them.

 

 

“I’m glad you all came.” Louis states to the room.

 

 

“Mate we all live here…” Niall interrupts.

 

 

“Shhh.” Harry replies and Niall rolls his eyes.

 

 

“I want to find Brad’s partner.” Louis continues without missing a beat.

 

 

“Perfect we already found him.” Zayn says proudly. Louis’ lips part and his eyes widen a bit as he turns his body towards Zayn and Aiden.

 

 

“Really? When?” Harry questions, trying not to sound as jealous as he actually is.

 

 

“About a month ago? We were waiting till Louis was ready to tell him.” Aiden responds and Harry contains his scoff.

 

 

“That’s incredible mates. How’d you find him?” Liam asks while ignoring Louis’ giggling. He pulls his beanie down a bit further.

 

 

“Our excellent detective skills of course.” Zayn quickly replies and Aiden scoffs while nudging the alpha with his foot.

 

 

“Stop lying.” Aiden teases. “Zayn accidently found him a month ago when he saw him at Tesco’s by chance.” Aiden continues and Zayn reaches over to try and cover the alpha’s mouth. “Then this freak over here, follows the poor guy home. Apparently he’s changed his name.” Aiden explains and Zayn, dramatically, groans.

 

 

“Makes sense he would change his name. Probably should’ve left London.” Niall adds in.

 

 

“I would have moved to the States.” Liam says.

 

 

“No. The States’ government is proper corrupt. Guy would be dead in no time.” Niall argues.

 

 

“No way, no one would be able to find him in the States. Many places to hide.” Liam argues back.

 

 

“Right because Europe is so tiny.” Niall exaggerates and Louis reaches over to pinch both of their right nipples.

 

 

“Focus on me.” Louis whines, thus interrupting Niall and Liam’s little conversation.

 

 

“Mate we always focus on you.” Niall says instantly and Louis leans back to pout. Harry holds the omega tighter to his chest.

 

 

“I love talking about Louis.” Harry mumbles and Louis blushes.

 

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind talking about the little guy.” Aiden announces and Louis elbows Harry to keep the alpha from making a comment.

 

 

“I think we’re officially off topic.” Liam states to the room.

 

 

“We can always talk about your lack of eyebrows.” Louis teases and Liam sinks further into the couch while Niall glares at the omega. Harry glares right back at Niall.

 

 

“Oh yeah mate. Heard about that, no need to be embarrassed, shaved my right eyebrow clean off my first week of Uni.” Aiden assures and Liam starts to sit up a bit straighter.

 

 

“Yeah? How long before it grew back?” The Beta ponders.

 

 

“Eh, about a month or so. Not bad. I would use my sister’s eye liner and draw different expressions every day. Kind of became my thing.” Aiden responds and Liam smiles at that—feeling better.

 

 

“I wouldn’t be saying this around Louis mate.” Niall states and the omega pouts. “The crazy lad will probably try to draw dicks for eyebrows on poor Liam’s face.” Louis tries not to smile through his pout.

 

 

“I wouldn’t.” Louis defends.

 

 

“Do you really think I’m going to take you seriously when you’re smiling right now?” Niall questions.

 

 

“’m not smiling, I just farted.” Louis tries and Harry wrinkles his nose.

 

 

“You better be lying or else I’m going to Dutch oven you tonight.” Harry warns and the smaller boy just giggles.

 

 

“Okay, we’re now talking about farting. Can we please get back on topic?” Zayn suggests to the room. All heads nod.

 

 

“Good so back on topic. When we go see this guy, who’s calling himself Peter now, what are you going to ask him?” Louis ponders Aiden’s question in his mind for a brief moment.

 

 

“I guess I just want answers.” Louis admits quietly.

 

 

“Okay, okay yeah. Let’s go get you some questions.” Zayn says and then he goes to stand up. The room follows.

 

∞

 

The address, in Manchester, leads them all to a fairly large home. There's a nice drive way that has an assortment of blue and red flowers following a stone pathway that appears to lead up to a front door. Louis feels nervous, and sick. The only thing keeping him from going back to the car is having Harry stand beside him. It's just he and Harry going up to the door, the others chose to remain in the cars so Peter wouldn’t get frightened or feel ambushed.

 

 

“I have no idea why I feel so anxious right now.” Louis admits as Harry knocks on the door. The alpha doesn't respond verbally but he does begin to rub soothing circles along Louis’ back to help the omega feel calm and safe—it works.

 

 

It takes two more knocks for the door to open just a tad bit and a head to poke out. This Peter gave guy only lets one eye show as he gets a look at who it is before slamming the door shut again. Louis looks on with his mouth agape and Harry doesn't even think before he drops his shoulder and rams into the door thus breaking it off the hinges.

 

 

“Jesus baby Hulk.” Louis mutters as he hides his smile and Harry grabs his hand and leads him into the home that only has one chair in front of a television. The walls are white, the floors are wooden and from the outside it would seem like the place was well taken care but looks can be deceiving. If Louis didn’t know Peter lived here he would think the place was abandoned on the inside. Not even a single plant or painting was in sight, just emptiness. Must be lonely.

 

 

“Peter come on out.” Harry shouts, and Peter comes from around the corner with a bat in his hand and then groans as he sees the state the door is in.

 

 

“You twat!” He shouts at Harry. “I was coming right back.” Peter shouts again and Harry rolls his eyes.

 

 

“You should’ve just said that then.” Harry shrugs and Peter looks about a second away from snapping. Louis needs Peter calm and in a helpful mood, not in a ‘let me kill this guy’ kind of mood. So Louis gives his alpha a look that conveys this and Harry’s shoulders drop.

 

 

“Fine, I’ll go get Aiden and we’ll fix your door.” Harry mumbles and turns to walk outside. Peter already seems more relaxed.

 

 

“How many came with you?” Peter asks as he gestures for Louis to sit in the only seat available.

 

 

“Enough.” The omega replies vaguely and suddenly he finds the loose string on his shirt very amusing.

 

 

“Well you obviously have questions for me so go ahead.” Louis swallows and looks up to watch Aiden chastise Harry about only being at the guys’ house for a minute and breaking things. He smiles to himself and then looks back to Peter.

 

 

“I want to know everything you know. Including how we can stop these guys and why you’re hiding out.” Peter looks like he rather be cleaning up poop with his bare hands than have this conversation—Louis doesn’t blame him. The alpha leans against the wall and folds his arms over his chest while crossing his ankles.

 

 

“Brad and I were partners as you know.” Louis nods and Peter takes another breath. “We were assigned to go undercover for a pharmaceutical company due to speculation that some manufacturers were making drugs that were affecting alphas. A journalist from Oxford actually make the correlation but before he could discover too much more information the plane he was on crashed.” Louis gasps because he remembers hearing about that, the plane was the way to America when the engine failed and no one survived.

 

 

“That’s what drew more attention that maybe what he was saying was true. So they sent in a team and after a while we couldn’t find anything. No that’s a lie—I didn’t find anything but Brad did.” Peter trails off after hearing a drill noise and he cringes because he doesn’t know where they found a drill or what it’s being used on.

 

 

“I didn’t suspect anything was wrong with Brad until I caught him in a lie. He said the boss had requested he worked late but I ran into the boss at a bar and he told me that Brad had the day off.” Louis isn’t sure if he wants to hear anymore. “I confronted him and he came clean. Told me about believing that this drug would help omega’s get pregnant and create a better bond between alphas and omegas.” Peter whips his head around after hearing a thump followed by loud whispers. The door is now on the ground and Louis sympathizes.

 

 

“Harry. Go get Liam.” Louis demands and the alpha mouths ‘sorry’ before slinking away.

 

 

“I warned Brad to not give you the drugs but I wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth or not. I couldn’t trust him anymore so I pulled the plug on our operation.” Peter continues. “Brad was furious at first but about two weeks later he called me worried saying how he believed me now and that he thinks someone is after him because he tried to get rid of all the left over drugs that weren’t being shipped out.” Peter pauses as Liam gets the door up and starts screwing in the hinges.

 

 

“He figured it all out—their plan and a month later was killed because of it.” Louis looks down at the ground. “A week later I received a letter explaining that if I was receiving said letter it means he was dead. It included the information about how a group of betas want the power structure to change from alphas to betas. Said that the new supplements would make alphas uncontrollable and omegas lose their need to please alphas.”

 

 

“The side effects started showing immediately, and it took the local officers going to the hire ups for the supplements to switch. As far as I know the pills have been taken off the shelf but there’s now an underground supplier handing them out ranging from free to cheap and giving them to alphas and omegas who can’t afford regular supplements.” Louis sighs and then smiles as he notices Liam smacking Harry in the back of his head for almost breaking the door again.

 

 

“So the bad supplements are still in play but not on a major scale which is good. The bad thing is the betas who want to be in charge aren’t caught yet and they have beta connections all over. Hence me being in hiding, I’m one of the only ones alive who can identify them.” Louis swallows and then feels overwhelmed.

 

 

“I’m sorry on behalf of Brad.” He says in a quiet voice and Peter and shakes his head.

 

 

“Not your fault at all Louis.” Louis knows it’s not his fault but he still feels guilty somehow.

 

 

“Is there any way to stop them?” Louis asks and Peter shakes his head ‘no.’

 

 

“Not that I know of. All local doctors that aren’t betas have been alerted of the problem. There’s also a team of scientists trying to counteract the side effects for those who are effected. It’s about all anyone can do at this point.” Louis sinks down in his chair and runs his hands through his hair.

 

 

“I guess sometimes life doesn’t have a happy ending huh?” Louis jokes trying to hide the pain.

 

 

“Good news is that you’re alive and you’re happy. The doctors will figure this out and you’ll be okay eventually. Until then just live your life yeah?” Louis gives a small smile and stands up walking over to Peter to give him a hug.

 

 

“I’m sorry you can’t live yours.” Louis whispers and Peter just shrugs.

 

 

“After a year or so I won’t even be on anyone’s radar anymore. Might move to Japan or something far away.” Louis smiles this time, for real, and then takes a step away. Harry is there instantly rubbing on his back and leading him out the now fixed door.

 

 

“Thanks for everything Peter and sorry about your uhh door.” Louis points and cringes as he notices—duct tape?

 

 

“No worries, I’ll just bill you guys if it breaks again.” Louis laughs and Harry nods as the door closes behind them. The alpha grabs Louis’ hand and walks the omega to the car.

 

 

“So is everything good? Find out what you wanted?” Louis nods and buckles up his seatbelt.

 

 

“Yeah, I found out what I wanted. Even though it’s not what I wanted to hear  but at least it gives me closure.” Louis says to the car and Zayn reaches forward to give Louis’ shoulder a pat.

 

 

“We’ll take this one day at a time yeah?” Louis smiles at Harry and then looks out the side window as he watches the road and car speeding by.

 

 

“Yup. One day at a time.” And for the first time and a while, Louis knows everything will be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Thanks to all that has stuck with me through this sequel. First time writing a sequel and I've had fun with it. The next chapter is half way done and this chapter is a monster of a chapter so it might take me a few weeks to post. Love you lots!


	10. The End

Louis is laying on the bed changing his belly ring when Harry decides now is the best time for sex. The alpha hovers over the boys’ body and places both of his massive hands beside Louis’ head. The omega looks up and gives the man a questioning look.

 

“Your hair is starting to grow back already.” Harry takes his right hand and runs it along Louis’ stubble, secretly enjoying the way his boy shivers at the contact. Harry then releases his hand and goes back to placing it on the bed, beside Louis’ head.

 

“I know; I can’t seem to get rid of this stubble; I wish I didn’t grow so much facial hair like you.” Harry raises a brow at the teasing comment and then leans his head down so his hair can tickle Louis’ neck. The boy squirms underneath him and doesn’t stop until harry relents and eases up a bit. He straddles Louis’ legs and runs his hands up and down the bare torso; loving the way the smooth skin feels under his touch.

 

“You know we don’t have a lot of time.” Louis alerts Harry, and his breathing is already starting to change. Harry can feel the boy panting just from the ghost of his fingertips.

 

“They can wait.” Harry murmurs as he connects their lips together. Harry will never tire of feeling Louis’ lips against his own—the way those pink lips tug and pull on his red ones. It’s addicting, is what it is. 

 

Harry’s thoughts are stopped when Louis moans into the kiss and bucks his naked hips up. Harry leans and rolls his body is a wave-like motion so both of their pricks can line up and rub together. Harry feels his legs shake and tingle at the contact, so he does the motion again and nips at Louis’ lips while he keeps going.

 

They’re both panting now and just as Harry reaches down to grab both of their cocks, the door opens and in pops Zayn who looks bored.

 

“Can you two seriously hurry the fuck up so the rest of us can eat?” Harry groans loudly as he feels Louis softening in his very own hand. This is so disappointing, especially considering the fact Harry is very much hard still and is needing to get off. Zayn doesn’t budge though, and he rests his head on the door frame and crosses his arms against his chest as he glares at the two boys.

 

Harry knows they should be downstairs-he does. It’s Christmas day and Harry’s whole family is here, along with Zayn’s thousand cousins and relatives, and even the Payne’s are all here as well. They’re at Zayn’s father’s house for dinner and apparently the Malik’s are loaded because everyone was able to have their own guest rooms. Mr. Malik doesn’t even celebrate Christmas, but apparently Zayn convinced his father to host a holiday celebration anyways, so everyone can be together today. Harry and his family arrived yesterday, along with the Payne's.

 

Jay was going to come as well but her new boyfriend invited her and the girls’ on a retreat to some Island so they decided to go there instead. Louis, actually came upstairs to talk to her while he changed his belly ring, and Harry came upstairs to see what was taking his boy so long but got distracted upon finding out Louis was naked; which is how they got here.

 

Louis pushing at his chest is what leads to Harry finally getting off the bed. He goes to put on his clothes, while his omega does the same. Zayn nods upon seeing them clothed and the three head downstairs with a blushing Louis in tow.

 

The house is loud. There are so many people, all talking over each other, and bustling about. Harry can’t even remember everyone’s name but he smiles and apologizes to them, for them being delayed.. The table is massive. It can easily fit forty people, which is about how many people are in attendance. It’s brown and has brown matching chairs to go with it.

 

Harry pulls out Louis’ chair, next to their twins who are already seated, and then all heads are bowed so Mr. Malik can bless the food.

 

“We are gathered here today feeling blessed. We are honored to be celebrating this holiday with new and old friends and family. Let us bless this food that has been prepared and enjoy.” Mr. Malik finishes blessing the food and then dishes are being passed around.

 

The only noises heard now are silver ware against plates, and people asking for certain dishes to be passed to them. Humming noises are heard as well as people appreciating the delicious tasting food Mr. Malik had his chef’s prepare.

 

After about ten minutes of eating and people making idol chat, Harry clears his throat, stands up and goes to make an announcement.

 

“I have an announcement to make.” Harry states and all eyes look to him, even his sons turn their heads to stare at their father.

 

“Oh, let me guess.” Niall interrupts. “You’re going to announce you’re gay! Ha knew it.” The boy teases and Harry resists the urge to throw something at him.

 

“Shut up Niall. Like I was saying…” Harry tries again but is once again stopped.

 

“Guessing games are my favorite. I guess Louis is pregnant.” Harry’s grip on the object, in his pocket, tightens and he grinds his teeth in frustration.

 

“No Liam this isn’t a guessing game nor is he pregnant, or at least I don’t think so. Are you pregnant?” Harry turns to ask Louis, because _holy shit_ if his omega is pregnant that would be wonderful news.

 

“Nope don’t feel preggers.” Louis replies back as he pat’s his tummy.

 

“Darn I was hoping Jeffrey could have a new play mate since the twins are so rough.” Liam pouts and one of Zayn’s cousin’s head pokes up-clearly interested. Harry pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“Oh my god…” Harry grits out.

 

“Hey what do you have against Jeffrey?” Niall argues and Ann looks far too pleased at the turning of events.

 

“You mean besides him not being real?” Zayn retorts and now Mr. Malik is raising his own eyebrows.

 

“How dare you? He has feelings.” Liam defends and Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m sure he does…” The fellow alpha murmurs and giggling can be heard in the room from various people. Harry feelings like banging his head on the table, he’s going to snap.

 

“Can we please stop and get back to me and my announcement?” He tries again but apparently the ‘Jeffrey’ topic is far more interesting.

 

“Wait whose Jeffrey?” Someone asks, the alpha doesn’t even care to look to see who.

 

“Liam’s invisible friend.” Louis quickly responds as he giggles.

 

“Love child.” Niall answers while glaring at Louis.

 

“Whatever.” Zayn says with a huff.

 

“Yeah, we thought we had lost the poor guy at one point.” Liam continues on as if Harry isn’t about to break the table in half.

 

“An orgy was involved.” Niall further explains and gasps are heard.

 

“Oh my…” Ann says.

 

“Oh my god.” Mr. Malik then says.

 

“SHUT UP!” Harry shouts, face red. “For the love of god, stop the madness.”

 

“Harry you should really be nicer to your flatmate’s and stop yelling; we’re guests here.” Ann chastises and Harry sees red. This is how it’s going to end. He’s going to commit mass murder.

 

“Oh he’s like this all the time, once he tried to kill me.” Niall lies.

 

“That’s hardly true.” Harry retorts after getting a few glares his way.

 

“He did! I was proper scared.” His friend continues between taking large bites of food.

 

“Once he made me bald.” Liam lies as well.

 

“That wasn’t even my fault!” Harry squeaks out.

 

“Once he farted on a pillow and didn’t tell me when I put my face on it.” Niall continues and Harry really wants to strangle everyone.

 

“That was Zayn.” Louis defends.

 

“Once he…” He’s had it. Absolutely has had it.

 

“Can everyone shut up so I can propose to Louis?” He shouts and the room grows quiet.

 

“You want to marry me?” Louis asks, his voice all soft and shocked. He’s staring at Harry with these hopeful blue eyes.

 

“Oh this is priceless, darling why didn’t you say so from the beginning.” Harry is going to kill his mother. It’s inevitable.

 

“I hate everyone here; I genuinely hate you all.” He admits.

 

“No need to be rude son.” His father says and Harry turns to leave the table altogether. He can hear a chair screeching and some harsh whispers behind his back as he goes to the living room.

 

“You want to marry me?” Louis asks again, he must have followed Harry. Harry, who is now seated on the couch, looks up to his omega and just nods. He gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring that’s in the box, in his pocket. Louis’ eyes start to water as the ring gets slipped onto his finger.

 

“Yes. The answer is yes.” The boy wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, which makes Harry fall onto the floor. Then the alpha is being attacked by kisses and he really can’t complain.

 

Louis is absolutely shocked. He can’t believe that this is real and that he is actually going to marry Harry someday. He knew Harry was it for him, they have plans on being official mates, on Harry’s birthday but to be called Harry’s _husband_ just has such a nice ring to it. Louis kisses Harry again and then Louis’ being picked up and placed in Harry’s lap, on the couch.

 

Louis simply kisses Harry’s neck repeatedly before he pulls back and squeals at his ring. He looks up and sees a sheepish Liam coming in to join them on the couch. He has Jordan is his arms and Zayn is right behind him with his other son. Niall soon joins them on the couch and its Zayn who speaks first.

 

“We’re sorry for ruining the moment.” Zayn admits.

 

“Yeah Haz, we get distracted easily you know that.” Niall adds in.

 

“We brought your children as peace offerings.” Liam says and Louis gives a watery laugh before kissing both of his sons’ on their cheeks. The boys giggle and push Louis’ face away murmuring quiet ‘da stawp.’

 

“I forgive you all.” Harry announces as he turns Louis around so the boy can face the television.

 

“Thank…” Liam starts but then turns the television up.

 

_This just in, ten Beta’s in connection to the largest crime of our century have been caught. I repeat! Ten Beta’s, who are responsible for producing a mass production of tainted suppressants and alpha pills, have been caught. They are to appear in court….._

Louis doesn’t even hear the details; he just smiles behind his hands because it’s over. It’s really, officially over.

 

“It took them long enough. I mean it’s been over a year.” Liam grumbles.

 

“Yeah but now it’s done with. Kind of feels like a chapter is closing huh?” Louis nods at Zayn’s words because that’s exactly how it feels.

 

“How does it feel to be free now Louis?” Louis thinks over Liam’s question, then looks to his ring finger and smiles.

 

“Feels like being home.” He finally answers, and he knows that along as he’s with his boys everything will always be okay. He’ll always be free, and always be home. It’s crazy when he thinks back on it. This whole journey, almost three years ago, started with him being an omega with a broken heart and now that chapter of his life is closed for good. His new journey begins with a husband, children, and three of the best flatmate’s a boy could ever ask for.

 

This isn’t the end, it’s the beginning of something great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally no excuse for why this chapter was updated so late. I had it written about three months ago but I forgot about it. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have.


End file.
